Possible Way to Make You Fall in Love with Me
by Satsuki21as
Summary: Kaito ingin meminta pada Miku untuk diajarkan bagaimana cara memikat hati seorang gadis supaya gadis tersebut jatuh cinta padanya. Tanpa disadari bahwa benih-benih cinta tumbuh diantara mereka. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika takdir berkehendak lain? R&R please:) Complete!
1. He's Not Coming

**Ini adl fic kdua saya dngan pairing Kaito x Miku^ (stlh 7 deadly sins: another version)**

**Klk ini saya akan coba utk mbuat crita yg agak sedih**

**Meet reading, Minna :D**

**Story start!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: He's Not Coming<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School, Slice of Life

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: OOC, Typo, a little bit comedy, Dramatically Romance

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

_**/Crypton Academy**_

Di atap sekolah tampak seorang gadis bersurai _teal_ panjang yang model rambutnya dikuncir dua ala _twin tails_ sedang berdiri di beranda sambil menatap ke arah langit yang cerah...

"Tahun lalu aku samasekali tidak punya pengalaman apapun dalam hal bercinta. Tahun ini aku harus bisa mendapatkannya". Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, Miku berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah menuju kelasnya

* * *

><p>Di kelas, Miku disambut oleh teman-temannya...<p>

"Hai, Miku. Kata Len dan Rin bersamaan

"Hallo Rin, Len". Miku membalas mereka sambil tersenyum

"Tolong akuuu!". Gakupo berkata sambil berlari mendekati Miku

Luka berjalan mendekati Miku

"_Ara_.. Miku. _Ohayou_". Luka berkata sambil tersenyum

Miku menatap Luka yang sedang mencekik Gakupo karena tadi pagi saat bertemu di gerbang depan, Gakupo tidak sengaja menggoda Luka hingga membuatnya marah

"_E-Etto, ohayou minna_". Kata Miku

Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru memasuki kelas mereka

"Semuanya, kembalilah ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing. Hari ini adalah hari pertama kalian belajar di tahun ajaran terakhir sebagai siswa-siswi SMA, jadi tolong bersikaplah dengan baik". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

"Ehhh... sensei, ini kan masih hari pertama masuk. Setidaknya berikan kami _free_ _time_ untuk hari ini saja". Kata mereka semua

"Tidak! Tidak hari ini..". Kiyoteru sensei berkata sambil menjelaskan peraturan pada seisi kelas

Miku menyadari bahwa tempat duduk Kaito masih kosong, ia pun menatapnya

"Kaito, apakah hari ini dia tidak masuk? Atau mungkinkah dia sudah datang tapi tidak mau masuk ke kelas? Kalau begitu aku akan mencari dia saat jam istirahat nanti. Sekarang aku harus konsentrasi".

Miku sedang melamun, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Kiyoteru sensei berjalan mendekati mejanya

"Hatsune-san, bisakah kau ulangi apa yang baru saja kujelaskan?". Tanya Kiyoteru sensei

Suara Kiyoteru sensei tiba-tiba saja membuyarkan lamunan Miku

"Ahh,... itu... tentang peraturan di kelas..". Miku berkata, ia terlihat sedikit ketakutan

"Lalu, setelah itu apalagi?". Kiyoteru sensei masih bertanya pada Miku

"Hmmm... _gomen_, sensei. Aku tadi tidak mendengarkan". Miku berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Tidak apa-apa, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama kalian belajar. Maka aku tidak akan menghukummu". Kiyoteru sensei berkata sambil berjalan pergi

Miku langsung menghela napas

"Miku, apa kau baik-baik saja?". Tanya seorang gadis bersurai hijau pendek yang duduk di meja sebelah kanannya: Nakajima Gumi

"Tenanglah, Gumi. Aku tidak apa-apa". Kata Miku

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, bel istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh siswa-siswi yang ada di dalam kelas berjalan meninggalkan ruangan...

"Baiklah, waktunya istirahat!". Len berkata sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas

"Len, _matte_ _yo_!". Seru Rin sambil berlari mengejar Len

"Len-kun, tunggu aku!". Neru berkata sambil berlari mengikuti Len dan Rin

Miku masih duduk di kursinya. Teman-temannya yang lain berjalan menghampirinya...

"Miku, apakah kau mau ikut ke kantin bersama kami?". Tanya Luka

"Ya, ikutlah dengan kami. Supaya kau bisa mengh-". Gakupo berkata namun tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan perkataannya, karena Luka menginjak kakinya

"Bergabunglah dengan kami". Kata Meiko

Miku masih terdiam di tempat duduknya, sementara Gakupo, Luka, dan Meiko masih menunggu jawaban Miku

"_Gomen_, _minna_. Aku harus mencari Kaito... _ja matta ne_". Miku berkata pada mereka sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas

"Kaito, aku tahu kau ada di sana... kumohon, jangan pergi..". Miku berkata sambil berlari menuju atap sekolah

* * *

><p>Miku tiba di atap sekolah, di sana tidak ada siapapun...<p>

"Yah, ternyata dia tidak ada di sini". Miku berkata, ia terlihat kecewa

Miku duduk di lantai sambil menatap langit

"Apakah kau mencariku?". Tanya seseorang

Miku membalikkan badan dan menatapnya: seorang pemuda bersurai _ocean_ _blue_ yang selama ini dicarinya akhirnya muncul juga di hadapannya, ia menatap Miku sambil tersenyum

"Ahh, _bikurishita_.. kau mengagetkanku, Kaito!". Miku berteriak, ia terkejut

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan berada di sini dan juga... mengapa tadi kau tidak datang pada saat jam pelajaran pertama?". Miku bertanya, ia terlihat seperti ingin tahu

"Itu karena... aku tidak menyukainya". Kaito berkata sambil menatap langit

"Dia ini sangat misterius". Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap Kaito

Kaito menyadari bahwa Miku memperhatikannya, ia pun membalikkan badannya

"Hei, Miku. Mengapa daritadi kau terus-terusan menatapku seperti itu? Apakah karena aku ini terlalu tampan?". Kaito bertanya sambil tertawa

Miku yang mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan langsung terkejut, wajahnya merona merah

"_B-Baka_! Tentu saja tidak... jadi, apakah kau akan datang ke kelas selanjutnya?". Miku bertanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang masih merona

"Tentu". Kata Kaito

Bel sekolah kembali berbunyi, menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat telah usai

"Waktunya untuk kelas selanjutnya, ayo kita pergi! Teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggu". Miku berkata sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan keluar menuju pintu atap sekolah yang terbuka

"Kau pergi saja duluan, nanti aku akan menyusul". Balas Kaito

* * *

><p>Miku kembali ke kelasnya, ia menatap semua teman-temannya...<p>

"Eh, tunggu. Semua teman-temanku sudah ada di sini: Rin, Len, Meiko, Luka, Gakupo, Neru, Gumi...".

"Huh, lagi-lagi dia tidak datang". Miku berkata sambil menghela napas

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Pendek bget yah? Maklum, ide saya lgi pas2an. Tpi tenang aj, saya ud ada gmbaran utk prtengahan critanya^<strong>

**Mind to review, please? :3**


	2. We Meet Again

**Minna! Gomen klo ud lama nunggu update an fic ini. Saya hiatus dlu utk smentara gara2 banjir yg mlanda jkarta bln lalu, UAS di kampus saya smpe diudur ke bln ini, kmaren2 saya sibuk blajar jdi bru smpet publish fic ini skrg =_=**

**Meet reading, Minna :D**

**Story start!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: We Meet Again<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: OOC, Typo, a little bit comedy, Dramatically Romance

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

_**/Crypton Academy**_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, kelas telah usai. Miku dan teman-temannya sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang...

"_Minna_, ayo kita pulang". Kata Meiko

"_Jaa nee_, Miku!". Kata Len dan Rin bersamaan

"Kalian pulang saja duluan, aku masih ingin pergi ke sesuatu tempat". Kata Miku

"Miku, pulanglah bersama kami. Kumohooonnn!". Gakupo berkata sambil memelas

"Ah, Miku. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan kami. Aku dan Gakupo baik-baik saja". Luka berkata sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia mencekik Gakupo

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang bersama Len dan Rin". Neru berkata, ia terlihat bersemangat

Miku berjalan menghampiri Gumi

"Gumi, bagaimana denganmu?". Tanya Miku

"Oh, Miku. Ayo kita pulang bersama, tapi aku masih ingin ke perpustakaan sebentar. Nanti kita bertemu di aula depan". Kata Gumi

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau ke atap sekolah dulu". Miku berkata sambil berlari meninggalkan ruang kelas dan pamit pulang pada teman-temannya

"Aku ingin tahu, apakah dia masih ada di sana?". Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri

* * *

><p>Miku tiba di atap sekolah, namun di sana tidak ada seorangpun...<p>

"Yah, dia tidak ada di sini". Miku berkata, ia terlihat kecewa

Miku berjalan lalu menyandarkan dirinya di beranda atap sekolah

"Panggilan alam, Hatsune-san". Kata seseorang

Miku yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap orang itu. Seorang pemuda bersurai _teal_ pendek berjalan menghampiri Miku

"Oh, Mikuo. Hallo". Miku berkata sambil melihat pemandangan melalui beranda atap

"Kau Cuma bilang"Oh, Mikuo. Hallo". Apakah hanya itu? Tidak ada pelukan samasekali =_=?"

"_Yamete_ _kudasai_, Mikuo. Aku sedang tidak mo-". Miku berkata namun Mikuo malah menganggu pembicaraannya

"Apakah kau sedang mencari Kaito? Dia baru saja pulang. Miku, kau bahkan tidak memberikan perhatian pada orang yang kau suka, kau mengerti? Mungkin aku memang tidak satu kelas denganmu, tapi aku menyadari bahwa kau dan dia tidak-". Mikuo berkata sambil memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di beranda sebelah Miku

Miku yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut, wajahnya merona merah

"Shhhh, diamlah Mikuo! Aku tidak ingin kalau semua orang di sekolah ini sampai tahu". Miku berkata sambil membekap mulut Mikuo

Mikuo menyingkirkan tangan Miku dan berkata

"Kau ingat, sejak kecil aku sudah berjanji untuk menjadi temanmu. Aku tidak akan memberitahu pada mereka tentang hal ini, jadi tenanglah".

"_Arigatou_, Mikuo". Miku berkata sambil memeluk Mikuo, raut wajah Mikuo yang tadinya tersenyum kini menjadi sedikit cemas

Ponsel Miku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ada sebuah pesan masuk, ternyata dari Gumi

"Ah, Gumi. Dia sudah selesai meminjam buku di perpustakaan. Kalau begitu aku harus segera pulang. _Jaa nee_, Mikuo". Miku berkata sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan". Mikuo berkata, sementara Miku sudah berjalan pergi menuruni tangga

"Semoga beruntung, Miku". Mikuo berkata pada dirinya sendiri

* * *

><p>Miku berjalan menuju aula depan sekolah, ternyata Gumi sudah menunggu di sana...<p>

"Miku, buku yang ingin kupinjam ternyata sudah dipinjam oleh orang lain. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari buku lain, maafkan aku jika membuatmu lama menunggu". Kata Gumi

"Tidak apa-apa, Gumi. Ayo kita pulang". Kata Miku

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan sekolah

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, matahari hampir terbenam. Miku dan Gumi berbincang-bincang di sepanjang perjalanan...

"Miku, belum lama ini aku sempat menonton _film_ horror bersama sepupuku. Kau tahu, gara-gara itu aku sampai merasa ketakutan jika harus pulang sendirian di malam hari seperti ini. Jadi, bisakah kau menemaniku hingga ke jalanan menuju rumahku?". Tanya Gumi

"Baiklah". Miku berkata sambil tersenyum

* * *

><p>Tak lama kemudian, Mereka tiba di rumah Gumi...<p>

"Ah, aku baru ingat kalau Gumi dan Kaito ternyata adalah tetangga. Rumah mereka juga tidak jauh dari sini, semoga saja kali ini aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya". Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri

"_Arigatou_, Miku. Sampai jumpa". Gumi berkata sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah

"_Jaa nee_, Gumi". Kata Miku

Miku berjalan menuju rumah Kaito. Suasana di jalanan sangat sepi, hanya ada lampu jalan dan cahaya bulan yang menerangi langit malam. Beberapa menit kemudian, Miku tiba di depan rumah Kaito. Lampu rumahnya gelap semua, ternyata tidak ada orang

"Lagi-lagi tidak ada orang, kemana dia? Kalau begitu aku pulang saja, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini". Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri, ia terlihat ketakutan

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk bahu Miku dari belakang, Miku amat terkejut sampai-sampai ia tidak berani membalikkan badannya

"Oh, tidak! Siapa yang menepukku barusan? Pasti ini adalah pembunuhan berantai yang diberitakan di tv beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidaakk! Aku tidak ingin mati! Seseorang, tolong!". Seru Miku

"Shhhhh, diamlah. Jangan takut, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu". Kata suara itu, Miku yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit tenang

Miku membalikkan badannya. Seorang pemuda bersurai _ocean_ _blue_ yang tadi pagi ia temui di atap sekolah sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya, Miku kembali menatapnya

"Ah, Kaito. Kau ini mengagetkanku saja! Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Apakah ada masalah? Bisakah aku membantumu?". Tanya Miku

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Pendek bget yah? Memang, akhir2 ini mood nulis saya suka naek turun, gtw knp =_= #bletakk<strong>

**Di chapter dpan critanya akan saya panjangin lgi XD**

**Mind to review, please? :3**


	3. Let's Begin the Lesson!

**Minna! Gomen klo d chapter sblomnya critanya pndek bget, d chapter ini critanya bkln saya pnjangin dkit. Bagi yg kmaren2 ud nge-review, jwbn review klian bs di check dbwah story^^**

**Meet reading, Minna :D**

**Story start!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Let's Begin the Lesson!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: OOC, Typo, a little bit comedy, Dramatically Romance

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

Kaito mengajak Miku masuk ke rumahnya. Mereka duduk di kursi yang terletak di teras depan. Kaito masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menyalakan lampu, lalu ia segera kembali ke teras depan. Kaito menundukkan kepala, Miku menatapnya...

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?". Tanya Miku

"A-Aku menyukai seseorang". Kaito berkata, wajahnya sedikit merona

Miku yang mendengarnya agak sedikit terkejut

"_Etto_, s-siapa?". Miku bertanya, wajahnya juga merona

Kaito tersenyum, ia menatap Miku

"Oh, tidak! Senyumnya itu, aku melihatnya. D-Dia sangat... tampan dan juga...". Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri

"Jadi, bisakah kau membantuku supaya aku bisa lebih dekat lagi dengannya?". Kaito bertanya sambil tersenyum, ia mengabaikan perkataan Miku barusan

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya... aku samasekali tidak berpengalaman dalam hal itu". Miku berkata, sementara wajahnya merona merah

"Eh? Jadi kau tidak punya pengalaman apapun?". Kaito kembali bertanya, ia terlihat seperti ingin tahu

Miku yang mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan merasa sedikit terkejut

"Apakah aku baru saja mengatakannya?!.. gawat! Mungkin dia akan berpikir bahwa aku ini masih baru dan belum berpengalaman samasekali dalam hal bercinta... bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar malu..". Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menepuk dahinya

Miku kembali menatap Kaito

"Aku tahu yang tadi itu sangat memalukan, tapi tolong jangan tertawakan aku". Miku berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa malu karena sikapnya barusan. Namun Kaito malah menganggunya dan berkata

"Tidak... kupikir yang barusan itu sangat lucu". Kaito membalasnya sambil tersenyum

Miku mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya kembali merona seperti layaknya kepiting rebus

"Waaahh! Wajahmu memerah, hahaha". Kaito berkata sambil mengejek

"A-Apa, t-tentu saja tidak!". Miku berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang masih merona

Kaito kembali menatap Miku dan melanjutkan pembicaraan

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau besok kita mulai saja pelajarannya?". Kaito bertanya sambil berdiri dari kursi tempat duduknya dan bersiap-siap untuk masuk ke dalam rumah

"B-Baiklah". Miku berkata sambil berdiri dari kursi duduknya lalu berjalan menuju gerbang depan

"_Jaa_ _nee_". Kaito berkata sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Miku

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kaito!". Seru Miku

Kaito melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi, namun Miku tidak menatap balik sementara ia sudah berjalan melewati gerbang

"Sampai jumpa, Kaito... aku sangat menyukaimu..". Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crypton Academy**_

Hari berikutnya di kelas...

"_Ohayou_, Miku". Kata Gumi

"_Ohayou_, Gumi". Balas Miku

"_Ohayou_, Miku". Kata Luka

"_Ohayou_, Luka. Eh, ngomong-ngomong di mana Gakupo?". Miku bertanya, ia menyadari bahwa Gakupo tidak ada di kelas

"Gakupo sedang sakit". jawab Rin

"Ya, mungkin kita akan menjenguknya sepulang sekolah nanti". Len menambahkan

"Ya, kau benar". Miku berkata sementara matanya terus menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mencari Kaito

"Ide yang bagus, tapi kali ini aku yang akan pergi bersama Len". Neru berkata sambil menatap Len

Tak lama kemudian, bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Kiyoteru sensei memasuki ruang kelas

"Semuanya, kembalilah ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

"Benar-benar hari yang membosankan". Len berkata sambil berbisik

"Shhhh... Len, pelankan suaramu. Kiyoteru sensei mungkin saja mendengarmu". Rin berkata pada Len

"Hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang-". Kiyoteru sensei berkata sambil menulis sesuatu di papan tulis

Tiba-tiba Miku menyadari sesuatu, dari jendela kelas yang terletak dekat dengan koridor. Ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai _ocean_ _blue_ sedang berdiri di luar sana, kemudian berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang kelas

"K-Kaito?". Miku berkata sambil berbisik

Kaito menatap Miku dan meletakkan salah satu jarinya tepat di bibirnya, ingin mengatakn: "ssshh, aku sedang mencoba untuk masuk, aku terlambat".

Miku mengerti dan mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasanya, namun wajahnya kembali merona. Sementara itu, Kaito memasuki ruang kelas dan menggeser pintu secara diam-diam. Namun Kiyoteru sensei lebih cepat menyadarinya, ia pun berhenti menulis dan menatap Kaito

"Shion-san, bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu dan jelaskan padaku mengapa hari ini kau datang terlambat?". Tanya Kiyoteru sensei

"Ah, itu. Hahaha... _gomen_, sensei. Tadi aku bangun kesiangan, jam _alarm_ di kamarku mendadak mati". Kaito berkata sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang samasekali tidak gatal

"Itu adalah alasan paling konyol yang pernah kudengar. Silahkan masuk, duduklah di kursimu". Kiyoteru sensei berkata, lalu ia kembali menulis di papan

Seisi kelas yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak

Miku tersenyum dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap Kaito

"Kau sangat ceroboh, Kaito".

Kaito hanya tersenyum karena seisi kelas telah menertawakannya, tapi raut wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi serius

Miku yang melihatnya langsung terkejut dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri

"Mengapa tiba-tiba saja raut wajahmu berubah menjadi seperti itu? Kau ini benar-benar sangat misterius".

* * *

><p>Seusai kelas, mereka berkumpul di halaman depan sekolah...<p>

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya untuk pergi ke rumah Gakupo!". Kata Len dan Rin bersamaan

"_Hai_ _hai_". Kata Miku

"Saatnya untuk menghajar dia karena hari ini tidak masuk sekolah, hahaha". Luka berkata sambil berbisik

"Pergi ke rumah Gakupo bersama dengan Len!". Seru Neru, ia terlihat bersemangat

"Luka, mengapa raut wajahmu terlihat sedikit menyeramkan dan juga kau sempat tertawa?". Tanya Gumi

"Sepertinya mereka semua sedang bersenang-senang". Meiko berkata sambil tertawa

"Aku akan ikut". Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum

"_Haaiii_!". Seru mereka semua

.

.

.

Saat di jalan, Kaito mengenggam tangan Miku dan berbisik di telinganya

"Jangan lupa, pelajaran pertama akan dimulai hari ini".

"_Hai_". Balas Miku

Kaito berjalan duluan dan mengikuti teman-teman yang lain

"_Matte kudasai, minna_!". seru Miku sambil berlari

* * *

><p>Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka tiba di rumah Gakupo...<p>

"Ding dong!". (mereka menekan bel pintu)

Tak lama kemudian Gakupo keluar dari dalam rumah dan menyuruh mereka semua untuk masuk ke dalam. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu

"MENGAPA HARI INI KAU TIDAK DATANG KE SEKOLAH?!". Luka berkata sambil menatap Gakupo

"Aaaahhh, _kowaaiii_! _Tasukete_, Len". Gakupo berkata sambil mengejek, sementara itu ia memeluk Len

"Menjauhlah dari Len!". Seru Rin dan Neru bersamaan, mereka terlihat cemburu

"Aku akan menyiapkan teh untuk kalian". Kata seseorang

Mereka yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut, kemudian menatap orang itu. Seorang gadis bersurai putih panjang yang model rambutnya dikuncir dua kebawah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Gadis itu, Yowane Haku. Dia juga satu sekolah dengan mereka

"HAKU, SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DI SINI?!". Seru mereka semua

"Dia muncul darimana saja". Kata Kaito

"Hari ini aku berada di rumah Gakupo untuk membantunya, mengingat kalau sekarang ini dia sedang sakit. Mungkin dia akan kerepotan jika sendirian berada di rumah. Maka dari itu aku datang kemari, lagipula rumahku letaknya juga tidak jauh dari sini". Haku berkata sambil berjalan menuju dapur

Luka yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit cemburu

"Jangan pedulikan dia, jadi kalian semua sangat khawatir sehingga memutuskan untuk menjengukku?". Tanya Gakupo

"Ya, karena kau sedang sakit dan... uhm...". Luka berkata, wajahnya merona merah

"Eh?". Gakupo bertanya

"JANGAN HANYA BILANG" EH?" _KONO_ _BAKA_!". Seru Luka

"Maksudnya dia ingin bilang bahwa kami semua sangat khawatir". Miku menambahkan

"Oh, _arigatou_ _minna_". Gakupo berkata sambil tersenyum

Wajah Luka masih merona merah, mereka semua menyadarinya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Huh?". Tanya Gakupo

Haku kembali dari dapur sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi beberapa cangkir teh

"_Minna_-san, teh nya sudah siap". Haku berkata sambil meletakkan beberapa cangkir teh tersebut di atas meja, lalu ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk menaruh nampan

"_Yatta_~". Kata mereka semua

Mereka semua terlihat sedang bersenang-senang. Len dan Rin bermain PS3. Neru masih terus-terusan menggoda Len. Gakupo berbincang-bincang dengan Meiko dan Luka. Haku menyesap secangkir teh sambil menonton televisi. Sementara itu, Kaito dan Miku masih terdiam di sofa tempat duduk mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Kaito beranjak dari sofa tempat duduknya, begitu pula dengan Miku

"Aku dan Miku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Kami ingin pergi keluar sebentar". Kata Kaito

"A-Apa?". Tanya Miku

"_Hai_ _hai_, ayo kita pergi, Miku". Kaito berkata dengan nada suara yang cukup menggoda

* * *

><p>Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan yang merupakan kamar tamu. Kaito membuka pintu dan mengajak Miku masuk ke dalam bersamanya...<p>

"A-Apa maksudnya ini, Kaito?". Tanya Miku

Tiba-tiba saja Kaito mendorong Miku ke atas tempat tidur. Posisi Miku berada di bawah, sedangkan Kaito di atasnya. Kaito mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku

"E-Ehhhh, Kaito!". Seru Miku, wajahnya merona merah

"Pelajaran pertama: bagaimana cara membuat supaya gadis itu jatuh cinta padaku saat ini juga". Kaito berkata sambil menatap lurus ke arah Miku

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Minna, bgaimana mnurut klian? Apkah sdh ckup memuaskan? Heheheh^<strong>

**Mind to review, please? :3**

**Ok, sblumnya saya mau balas review2 dri para readers dlu XD**

*******Shiroi Karen****: **ngak lah, dia gak mngkin kekonci d wc atau dkrjain sm tmen2nya #bletakk , palingan si Kaito cm bolos pljaran krn dianggep itu pljran ngebosenin, lgian yg ngajar gurunya jg lumayan galak *dilemparbukusmkiyoteru #bletakk

*******Ryuuna Hideyoshi**: kli ini critanya ud saya panjangin, apkh ckup memuaskan? Heheheh XD. Pair d fic ini memang Kaito x Miku, cm Mikuo bkln jdi org ke 3

*******Emilia Frost****: **kykna bukan cm Miku doank, Kaito sprtinya jg brhrap klo dia bs pnya kisah cnta yg sama. Ide yg mnarik? mkasih atas pujiannya, heheh XD

*******Akanee-chan****: **mkasih, heheh^ klo ada wktu luang nti saya psti bkln update kilat, klo saya update nya klewat lama mngkin lgi ada ksibukan laen, tetep brsabar yah XD


	4. First Lesson

**Minna! saya kmbali lagi XD inilah dia chapter 4, smoga critanya bs memuaskan anda smua^^**

**Meet reading, Minna :D**

**Story start!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: First Lesson<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: OOC, Typo, a little bit comedy, Dramatically Romance

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

Miku sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Kaito mendorongnya ke tempat tidur. Posisi Miku kini berada di bawah, sedangkan Kaito di atas...

"A-Aku samasekali tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya, Kaito! Bisakah kau menjauh dariku? Seseorang mungkin akan melihat kita..". Miku berkata sambil memejamkan matanya, wajahnya merona merah

"Tidak, jawab aku dulu. Bagaimana cara membuat supaya gadis itu jatuh cinta padaku saat ini juga". Kaito berkata dengan tenang

* * *

><p>Teman-teman Miku sedang berada di kamar Gakupo, mereka menyadari bahwa Miku dan Kaito daritadi masih belum kembali...<p>

"_Ara_,.. ke mana perginya Kaito dan Miku?". Gumi bertanya pada mereka semua

"Terlambat, kau bahkan baru menyadarinya sekarang. Mereka sedang berada di luar kamar". Kata Luka

Sementara itu, raut wajah Meiko terlihat serius

"Aku akan keluar dan mencari mereka". Gakupo berkata sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

Haku yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut

"Apakah kau bisa berdiri, Gakupo?". Tanya Haku

"Tentu, aku baik-baik saja. Lihatlah". Gakupo membalasnya sambil tersenyum

Gakupo berjalan keluar kamar dan mencari mereka berdua

"Jika mereka tidak ada di ruang tamu, berarti... _etto_.. _sokka_! Mungkinkah saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar tamu?!". Gakupo berkata dalam hati

* * *

><p>Kaito dan Miku masih berada di kamar tamu...<p>

"Kumohon, Kaito. Cepatlah menyingkir dariku!". Miku berkata, wajahnya masih merona

"Tidak. Katakan padaku sekarang juga. Apakah aku harus membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku terlebih dulu?". Tanya Kaito

Miku membuka matanya dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu".

"_Etto_... a-aku.. uhm... a-aku...". Miku berkata, ia terlihat gugup

"Ya?". Kaito bertanya, ia masih menunggu jawaban Miku

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar tamu terbuka. Miku dan Kaito sangat terkejut

"Kaito, Miku! Apakah kalian ada di dalam?". Tanya Gakupo

Gakupo sempat terkejut saat melihat mereka, Miku berada di tempat tidur dengan posisi Kaito yang berada di atasnya. Ia sedikit tersenyum

"Ahhh, kalian ini. Jika ingin melakukan itu jangan lupa kunci pintunya, dan... anak laki-laki juga tidak terlalu buruk". Kata Gakupo

Gakupo kembali menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kaito dan Miku yang mendengar perkataan Gakupo barusan langsung membatu. Mereka segera beranjak dari tempat tidur

"TIDAAAKKK! G-Gakupo barusan telah melihat kita! Padahal aku sudah mengatakannya padamu untuk segera menyingkir, tapi kau malah tidak mendengarkanku!". Seru Miku, wajahnya merona merah

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar salah paham". Kaito berkata sambil menepuk dahinya

"_Etto_... _doushio_... dia mungkin akan mengatakannya pada teman-teman, dan bagaimana jika...". Miku berkata, ia terlihat panik

"Tenanglah. Aku sudah lama mengenal Gakupo, dia orang yang sangat baik dan juga pengertian. Dia pasti tidak akan mengatakannya pada mereka". Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Miku

"Ah.. baiklah..". Miku berkata, ia terlihat tenang

"Ayo kita kembali ke ruangan di mana saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul". Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum dan berjalan keluar kamar

"Sebelumnya aku merasa sedikit panik, namun entah bagaimana saat melihat senyumnya. Detak jantungku terasa normal. Kuharap dia mampu membuatku tenang". Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri

Sementara itu Kaito sudah menunggu di luar pintu, Miku masih berada di dalam kamar

"Miku, cepatlah". Kata Kaito

"_Haii_! Aku datang!". Balas Miku

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di kamar Gakupo...<p>

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan mereka, Gakupo?". Tanya Rin

"Tidak. Samasekali tidak". Jawab Gakupo

Tak lama kemudian mereka mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar

"Mereka datang". Kata Meiko

Miku dan Kaito masuk ke dalam kamar. Gakupo menatap mereka dengan tatapan serius yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Miku dan Kaito yang melihatnya langsung diam membatu

"Gakupo, apa kau baik-baik saja?". Tanya Haku

"_Hai_, aku tidak apa-apa karena aku baru saja menyaksikan sesuatu yang sangat menarik". Gakupo berkata sambil tersenyum mengejek

"Kita telah ditipu". Kata Kaito

"Tidak, kita harus percaya pada Gakupo". Kata Miku

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, hari sudah sangat malam. Mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing...

"Ini sudah hampir jam 9, ayo kita pulang". Gumi berkata sambil melirik jam tangannya

"Rin sudah tidur, aku akan mengantarnya pulang". Len berkata sambil menatap Rin yang sudah tertidur lelap di sofa lalu menggendongnya

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, Len-kun". Kata Neru

"_Dame_ _yo_, Neru. Aku tidak bisa mengantar kalian berdua sekaligus, lebih baik kau pulanglah dengan Luka". Len berkata, ia terlihat sedikit kesal

"Baiklah". Kata Neru

"Ayo Neru. Mari kita pulang". Kata Luka

"Haku, ayo kita pergi". Kata Meiko

Miku menatap teman-temannya yang sudah berjalan menuju teras depan

"Kalian semua enak sekali, masih ada yang menemani. Sedangkan aku, tidak ada seorangpun TT_TT". Kata Miku

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menemanimu". Kata Kaito

"Gumi, bagaimana denganmu?". Tanya Miku

"Aku akan tinggal di sini sebentar.. ugh... aku sangat lelah.. tidak bisa berjalan..". Gumi berkata sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu, ia terlihat mengantuk

"Tidak apa-apa, Gumi. Kau bisa menginap untuk malam ini, lagipula di sini masih ada beberapa kamar tamu yang kosong". Gakupo berkata sambil menatap Kaito dan Miku

Kaito dan Miku langsung terdiam membatu saat melihatnya

"Kalian berdua kenapa terdiam seperti itu, atau apakah telah terjadi sesuatu?". Tanya Luka

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa". Kata Gakupo

Luka menatap Gakupo, ia merasa sedikit kesal

"Aku sedang tidak bicara denganmu, _baka_ _nasu -.-_". Kata Luka

"_Ara_.. _ara_, jangan terlalu lama mengobrol, ini sudah malam. Ayo kita pulang". Kata Meiko

Mereka berjalan menuju gerbang depan dan berpisah jalan lalu pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Kaito sedang bersama Miku. Mereka sempat berbincang-bincang saat di perjalanan pulang

"Malam ini bulannya sangat indah". Miku berkata sambil menatap langit

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang pelajaran selanjutnya, kita akan melanjutkannya besok seusai kelas di atap sekolah". Kata Kaito

"Baiklah". Kata Miku

* * *

><p>Mereka tiba di rumah Miku. Lampu rumahnya gelap semua, seperti tidak ada orang. Kaito yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut<p>

"Ini rumahku, kita sudah sampai". Kata Miku

"Miku, apakah kau tinggal sendirian? Tidakkah itu membuatmu merasa kesepian?". Tanya Kaito

"Tidak terlalu. Kaa-san meninggal saat melahirkanku, Tou-san meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika aku baru masuk SD. Aku tidak punya kakak ataupun adik. Oji-san dan Oba-san yang selalu mendukungku. Setiap bulan mereka selalu mengirimkan uang untuk biaya kebutuhanku". Kata Miku

Kaito yang mendengarnya merasa prihatin

"Oh, _gomen_". Kata Kaito

"Tidak apa-apa. _Oyasumi_". Miku berkata sambil membuka pintu gerbang dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah

"Ya, _oyasumi_". Balas kaito, ia pun segera berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crypton Academy**_

Hari berikutnya setelah kelas usai, Kaito dan Miku sedang berada di atap sekolah...

"Jadi, hari ini apa yang ingin kau palajari?". Tanya Miku

"Katakan padaku semua hal yang mungkin akan terjadi". Jawab Kaito

"Baiklah, tapi hari ini aku harus pulang duluan. Oji-san dan Oba-san sebentar lagi akan datang mengunjungiku". Kata Miku

"Bagaimana jika hari sabtu depan kita pergi jalan-jalan ke kota?". Tanya Kaito

"B-Baiklah, akan kutunggu". Kata Miku

"Ini adalah kesepakatan kita". Kata Kaito

"Ya, tentu". Kata Miku

.

.

.

Miku sedang berjalan menuju gerbang depan sekolah, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Ia langsung meraihnya, ternyata gumi menelponnya...

"Miku, hari sabtu nanti kita akan jalan-jalan ke mall. Aku, kau, Rin, Len, Meiko, Luka, Gakupo, Haku, dan Mikuo. Mereka juga akan ikut". Kata Gumi

"_Gomen_, aku tidak bisa". Balas Miku

"Eh? Kau tidak bisa ikut? Kaito juga sama". Kata Gumi

Miku yang mendengar perkataan Gumi barusan sedikit terkejut

"Ah, mungkin kebetulan... hehehe". Kata Miku

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa". Gumi berkata sambil bersiap-siap untuk mematikan telponnya

"Sampai ketemu nanti". Balas Miku

* * *

><p>Hari sabtu telah tiba, Miku dan Kaito berjanji akan bertemu di depan stasiun...<p>

"Oh tidak! Aku terlambat!". Miku berkata sambi melirik jam tangannya dan mengunci pintu rumah lalu berlari menuju stasiun

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Miku tiba di stasiun. Namun ia tidak melihat Kaito ada di sana...

"Yah, ternyata dia tidak ada di sini. Tidak usah dipikirkan... aku akan menunggu". Kata Miku

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk bahu Miku dari belakang, Miku menatap orang itu. Seorang lelaki bersurai _ocean_ _blue_ pendek yang amat dikenalinya sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya

"Kau membuatku menunggu, heheheh...". kata Kaito

"Waahhh, apakah daritadi kau sudah tiba di sini?". Tanya Miku

"Tidak, aku masih berada di rumahku. Yang kau lihat sekarang ini hanyalah imajinasimu. Tentu saja yang kukatakan barusan cuma bercanda, aku sudah di sini bersamamu". Kata Kaito

Miku yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit senang, ia pun tertawa

"Hahaha.. _gomen_, _gomen_... jadi, bagaimana dengan pelajarannya? Apakah kau masih ingin melanjutkannya?". Tanya Miku

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu? Kubilang hal-hal apa saja yang mungkin dilakukan untuk membuat seorang gadis jatuh cinta padaku". Kaito berkata sambil menyentuh wajah Miku

"B-Baiklah, aku mengerti". Kata Miku

"Mari kita pergi ke taman". Kata Kaito

"Y-Ya, ayo". Balas Miku

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Minna, bgaimana mnurut klian? ^<strong>

**Mind to review, please? :3**

**Ok, klo gtu saya mao bales review2 dri readers sklian dlu XD**

*******Shiroi Karen****: **kykna Miku msih blom nyadar spnuhnya, Kaito suka sm org laen? Kita liat aj nti bgaimn lnjutannya, hehehh XD

*******Emilia Frost****: **mkasih atas pujiannya, hehehh... ini ud saya update. Smoga anda mnyukai critanya^


	5. Continue the Lesson

**Minna! saya kmbali lagi XD **

**Ok, sblomnya saya mao bales review dri para readers dlu**

*******Ryuuna Hideyoshi****: **jwabannya akan ada d chapter ini, kita liat aj nti. Hehehh XD

*******Emilia Frost**: kagak lah, lgipula saya jg msih blom bs bwt fic lemon. Mskipun umur saya ud diatas 17 th #bletakk

***Akanee-chan**: Chapter ini lbih greget lgi, Kaito prgi brduaan sm Miku. Ok, ini ud saya update XD

***Shiroi Karen**: untungnya si Gakupo kagak ngasih tau k tmen2 yg laen, klo ngak bs kacau tuh. Ok, ini ud update, slamat mnikmati klanjutannya XD

**Gomen klo update nya agak telat, akhir2 ini saya lg kbanjiran tugas kuliah #plak. Smoga critanya bs memuaskan anda^^**

**Meet reading, Minna :D**

**Story start!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Continue the Lesson<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: OOC, Typo, a little bit comedy, Dramatically Romance

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah lama berjalan, Kaito dan Miku tiba di sebuah taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari kota. Mereka duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada di sana..

"Kita sudah sampai". Kata Kaito

"Ya. Jadi, sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan?". Tanya Miku

"Ajarkan aku bagaimana caranya". Kata Kaito

"Tunggu, biarkan aku berpikir sebentar. Hmmm... hal apa saja yang biasanya kau lakukan untuk membuat seorang gadis jatuh cinta?". Miku bertanya sambil menatap Kaito

"Dengan menggunakan ketampananku?". Tanya Kaito

Miku yang mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan langsung terkejut, wajahnya merona merah

"Bukan! Bukan! Maksudku, apa saja langkah-langkah yang harus dilakukan supaya kau bisa menarik perhatiannya". Miku berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang masih merona

"Tidak ada. Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku membutuhkan bantuanmu". Kaito berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, raut wajahnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi serius

"Kau pasti sangat menyukai dia, bukankah begitu?". Tanya Miku

"Ah,... iya, aku benar-benar sangat mencintainya...". kata Kaito

Miku terdiam untuk sesaat, sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan

"Baiklah, sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Pertama, pikirkan langkah awal saat di mana kau sedang bersamanya dan itu adalah waktu bagimu untuk menunjukkan keseriusanmu padanya bahwa kau juga menyukai dia". Kata Miku

"Maksudmu mencintai dia?". Kaito membenarkan perkataan Miku barusan

"Ah.., ya, maksudku cinta". Kata Miku

"Bagaimana caraku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku telah menyukai dia?". Kaito bertanya, ia terlihat seperti ingin tahu

"Tentu saja jangan biarkan dia mengetahui maksud dan tujuanmu bahwa kau mencintai dia. Sekali-sekali cobalah bertanya sedikit padanya, seperti ini: "Hei, apakah kau sedang sibuk? Bagaimana deng-". Miku berkata namun Kaito malah menganggunya

"Naahh! Akhirnya , aku mengerti.. aku harus mengajaknya untuk pergi ke bioskop, lalu selanjutnya apa yang harus kulakukan?". Tanya Kaito

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama ke bioskop dan menonton _film_! Itu adalah langkah awal yang harus kau lakukan dan kita benar-benar harus mempraktekannya, supaya kau bisa mengetahui hal apa saja yang harus dilakukan jika berada di situasi yang sebenarnya. Bukankah begitu?". Miku bertanya sambil tersenyum

"Tentu saja". Kata Kaito

* * *

><p>Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung bioskop. Setelah membeli tiket, Kaito dan Miku masuk ke studio dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak di 3 barisan belakang...<p>

"Ahhh, ini sangat menyenangkan". Kaito berkata sambil duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah Miku

"Kau telah gagal dalam langkah awalmu". Miku berkata sambil memejamkan matanya

"Eh? Mengapa?". Kaito bertanya sambil beranjak dari kursinya, ia terlihat kebingungan

"**PELAJARAN KE 1: **_**Ladies **__**first**_, itu adalah hal yang cukup mendasar untuk membuat seorang gadis duduk duluan terlebih dulu". Kata Miku

"Ah, _gomen_.. _gomen_... mari, silahkan duduk". Kaito berkata sambil mempersilahkan Miku untuk duduk di kursi sebelahnya

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi lampunya akan segera dimatikan". Kata Miku

Beberapa menit kemudian, satu persatu lampu yang ada di dalam studio mulai dipadamkan. _Film_ pun segera dimulai

"Hei, Miku. Selanjutnya apa yang harus dilakukan?". Tanya Kaito

"Disini sangat gelap". Miku berkata sambil berpura-pura menangis

Kaito yang menatapnya hanya memasang wajah datar

"Kau kenapa? Apakah kau ingin supaya aku memelukmu?". Kaito bertanya sambil mengejek

"Kau gagal lagi". Miku berkata sambil menghela napas

"Eh? Ternyata ini adalah bagian dari tes. Astaga! Aku telah melupakannya". Kaito berkata sambil menepuk dahinya

"**PELAJARAN KE 2: jangan perlihatkan padanya tujuanmu yang sebenarnya**. Karena dia mungkin akan merasa jijik dan meninggalkanmu sendirian". Miku berkata, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar

Kaito yang mendengar perkataan Miku barusan langsung tertawa

"Oh, hahaha... lalu selanjutnya apa yang harus dilakukan?". Tanya Kaito

"Aku ingin pergi ke toilet sekarang juga! Kaito, apa yang harus kulakukan?". Miku bertanya, wajahnya sedikit merona

"Jangan sekarang, _film_ nya sedang seru". Kaito berkata sambil menatap layar bioskop

"_B-Baka_! Kau gagal lagi!". Miku berkata, wajahnya merona merah

"Jadi, ini masih merupakan bagian dari tes yang tadi? Tunggu sebentar, _trailer_ nya sangat keren". Kaito berkata sambil tertawa

"Benar-benar menyedihkan. Kau harus membantu dia dengan cara apapun.. cobalah bayangkan kalau kau berada dalam situasi dia. Jika kau ingin ke toilet pada saat ini juga, namun dia malah berkata: "Apakah kau ingin melewatkan bagian _trailer_nya? Ini kan sangat seru". Nah, kira-kira apa yang kau rasakan?". Miku berkata sambil menghela napas

"**PELAJARAN KE 3: empati".** Miku menambahkan

"Ya, baiklah. Aku mengerti". Kata Kaito

"Lalu, selanjutnya bagaimana?". Tanya Kaito

"Kita lanjutkan nanti setelah selesai menonton". Jawab Miku

Kaito perlahan-lahan mendekatkan sebelah tangannya pada tangan Miku. Miku merasakan bahwa tangan Kaito menyentuh tangannya. Wajahnya pun merona merah

"Kaito, apakah kau telah melupakan pelajaran kedua? B-Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu untuk tidak perlihatkan tujuanmu yang sebenarnya...". Miku berkata sambil menatap Kaito yang sedang tersenyum, sementara matanya masih menatap ke layar bioskop

"Kuharap.. aku akan membuat pengecualian". Miku berkata, wajahnya masih merona. Sementara ia membiarkan tangan Kaito mengenggam tangannya hingga _film_ yang mereka tonton selesai

.

.

.

Di luar gedung bioskop...

"Miku, selanjutnya apa yang harus kulakukan?". Tanya Kaito

Kaito menatap Miku, wajahnya masih merona

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu memerah?". Kaito menambahkan

Miku yang mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan langsung terkejut

"Eh? Masa sih? Tidak koq!". Miku berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Kalau begitu, tempat tujuan kita yang selanjutnya adalah mall. Ayo kita kesana". Kata Miku

"T-Tapi—". Kaito ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Miku malah menganggunya

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Tuan. Sekarang ini aku adalah _mentor_mu, jadi kau harus mengikuti apa saja yang sudah kukatakan". Kata Miku

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu, tidak masalah... haha..". Kata Kaito

* * *

><p>Mereka tiba di sebuah mall yang terlihat cukup besar. Kaito dan Miku berjalan masuk menuju sebuah toko yang terletak di lantai atas...<p>

"Aku sudah selesai memilih barang yang kusuka, ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain". Kata Kaito

"Kau gagal lagi". Miku berkata sambil menatap boneka _teddy_ _bear_ yang terletak di dalam sebuah elatase

"Eh? Kenapa?". Tanya Kaito

"**PELAJARAN KE 4: tunggulah gadis itu untuk menyelesaikan urusannya terlebih dulu".**

"Kau harus menunggu, bersabarlah sedikit". Miku berkata sambil menghela napas

"Baiklah". Kata Kaito

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, mereka berjalan menuju sebuah _lift_. Karena antrian _lift_ sangat ramai, mereka terpaksa harus turun melewati tangga _escalator_...

"Kau bisa membawa semua barang-barang ini? Apakah kau yakin?". Kaito bertanya sambil menatap Miku yang sedang membawa tiga buah kantung belanjaan yang isinya lumayan berat

"Ya, aku bisa. Jangan khawatir". Kata Miku

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu". Kaito berkata sambil bersiap-siap melangkahkan kakinya menuruni _escalator_

Miku yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit kesal

"Lagi-lagi kau gagal". Kata Miku

"Ya, aku tahu. Kenapa?". Tanya Kaito

"**PELAJARAN 5: kepekaan.** Jika seorang gadis berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja, sebenarnya dalam hatinya mereka tidak merasa demikian. Mereka mengatakan hal yang berlawanan dengan kata hati mereka. Apakah kau pernah berpikir bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja jika harus mengangkat kantung belanjaan yang berat seperti itu?". Tanya Miku

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Cepat berikan kantungnya padaku". Kata Kaito

"_Arigatou_". Miku berkata sambil menyerahkan kantung belanjaannya pada Kaito, lalu mereka berjalan menuruni _escalator_

Saat tiba di lantai bawah, Kaito sangat terkejut. Miku pun menghentikan langkahnya...

"Kaito, kau kenapa?". Miku bertanya sambil menatap sekelilingnya

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, ia melihat teman-temannya : Rin, Len, Neru, Gumi, Haku, Luka, Gakupo, Meiko, Mikuo. Ternyata mereka semua berada di mall yang sama. Miku yang melihatnya langsung panik, ia takut jika sampai ketahuan oleh teman-temannya

"Kaito, kita harus sembunyi!". Miku berkata sambil menarik lengan Kaito dan berlari bersamanya

"Ide yang bagus". Kata Kaito

Sementara itu, teman-teman Miku seperti baru saja menyadari sesuatu

"_Ara_? Sepertinya tadi aku melihat Miku dan Kaito". Rin berkata sementara itu Meiko, raut wajahnya terlihat serius

"Mungkin kau sedang berimajinasi, Rin. Mereka tidak ada di sini, daritadi aku tidak melihat mereka". Kata Luka

* * *

><p>Kaito dan Miku berlari menuju sebuah toko <em>furniture<em> yang menjual berbagai jenis tempat tidur. Toko tersebut letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempat di mana mereka berada sebelumnya. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam untuk beristirahat sebentar karena merasa kelelahan akibat terus-terusan berlari daritadi...

"Yang tadi itu, kita hampir saja ketahuan". Miku berkata sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal

"Padahal aku sudah mengatakannya padamu". Kata Kaito

"Eh? Kapan?". Tanya Miku

"Kau bilang kau ingin pergi ke mall, padahal tadi aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa Gumi dan teman-teman lainnya akan menuju kemari dan jika tadi kita terlambat menghindar, mereka mungkin akan melihat kita.. itu salahmu...". Kaito berkata sambil tertawa

Miku menatap Kaito, ia terlihat malu. Wajahnya pun merona merah. Kaito menatapnya

"Miku, kenapa dengan wajahmu? Apakah ini masih merupakan bagian dari tes". Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum

Miku yang mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan langsung tersentak

"D-Diamlah!". Miku berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona

"Lihatlah, di sana ada tempat tidur". Kaito berkata sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat tidur besar berukuran _king_ _size _yang terletak di tengah-tengah

"Jadi? Apa yang aka-". Miku tiba-tiba saja menghentikan perkataannya, ia mengerti apa maksud perkataan Kaito barusan. Ia langsung terkejut

"_Kono_ _hentai_! Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang seperti itu lagi padaku!". Miku berkata, wajahnya kembali merona seperti layaknya kepiting rebus

"Hai, nona. _Gomen_". Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum

Ponsel Miku tiba-tiba saja berbunyi, Miku segera memeriksanya

"Dari Gumi, dia bilang bahwa dia dan teman-teman lain sudah selesai berbelanja. Mereka sudah mau pulang". Miku berkata pada Kaito

"Ayo kita pergi, maukah kau ikut denganku?". Tanya Kaito

"Ayo, lagipula ada sebuah tempat yang ingin kukunjungi". Kata Miku

"Eh? Di mana?". Tanya Kaito

* * *

><p>Mereka tiba di sebuah taman <em>aquarium<em>. Pemandangan di sana hampir mirip seperti _sea_ _world_. Ada berbagai macam jenis ikan yang terletak di dalam setiap sudut _aquarium_...

"Jadi, bagaimana?". Tanya Kaito

"Ikan seharusnya bebas berbahagia hidup di lautan. Tapi kebebasan mereka telah direnggut dan sekarang mereka semua berada di sini, terperangkap dalam waktu.. di tempat ini.. ini sangat tidak wajar, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa ketidakwajaran ini sangat cantik..". Miku berkata sambil menatap ikan-ikan yang berada di dalam _aquarium_

"Pelajaran selanjutnya, Nona". Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum

Miku kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, ia mengabaikan perkataan Kaito barusan

"Jika dia menyadari bahwa kau telah membohonginya, maksudku seperti tidak ada cinta.. lakukanlah hal ini". Miku berkata sambil menatap Kaito lebih dekat

"Genggamlah tanganku, letakkan tanganmu yang lain di bahuku supaya kau bisa melihat bagaimana wajahku". Kata Miku

"Baiklah, ini mudah". Kata Kaito

"Lakukanlah dengan perasaanmu". Miku berkata, wajahnya kembali merona

"_Hai_, _ojou-sama_". Kata Kaito

"Tataplah mataku". Kata Miku

"A-Apa?". Kaito berkata, ia merasa sedikit kaget saat mendengar perkataan Miku barusan

"Lakukanlah". Kata Miku

"Seperti ini?". Kaito menatap iris mata Miku

"Ya, buat dia merasa dibutuhkan dan dicintai. Buatlah perasaannya menjadi penting..". Miku berkata sambil memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum

Kaito juga ikut tersenyum

"Lalu berciuman?". Tanya Kaito

"Ya". Jawab Miku

"A-Apaaa?!". Miku yang mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan langsung terkejut, ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan keceplosan bicara

Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku, mereka saling menempelkan tautan bibir masing-masing dan berciuman

"Aku telah mengambil _first_ _kiss_mu". Kata Kaito

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?!". Miku berkata, wajahnya merona merah

"Itu karena kau adalah atasanku, jadi aku harus menuruti setiap perintahmu". Kata Kaito

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, sebentar lagi matahari akan segera terbenam. Kaito dan Miku memutuskan untuk segera pulang

"Ini sudah hampir malam dan cuaca di luar juga agak dingin. Kita harus segera pulang". Kata Kaito

"Baiklah, ayo". Miku berkata, wajahnya masih merona

* * *

><p>Setelah lama berjalan, Kaito mengantar Miku pulang terlebih dulu. Setelah itu, ia segera berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya...<p>

"Sampai jumpa, Miku. Hari ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan, _arigatou_". Kaito berkata sambil berjalan meninggalkan rumah Miku

"Ya, hati-hati". Miku menatap Kaito yang sudah berjalan menjauhi rumahnya

Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri

"Ketika aku melihatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku merasakan sedikit kepedihan dalam hatiku. Namun aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan saat pergi bersamanya selama seharian penuh. Dia juga telah memberiku _first_ _kiss_. Sepertinya aku memang layak menerima semua ini... _Daisuki_ _dayo_, Kaito...".

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Minna, bgaimn mnurut klian? Heheheh^<strong>

**Mind to review please? :3**


	6. Unexpected Accident

**Minna! saya kmbali lagi XD **

**Ok, sblomnya saya mao bales review dri para readers dlu**

*******Emilia Frost**: arigatou^, hahaha! D chapter ini critanya lbih greget lg, mngkin kmu bkln suka XD

***Shiroi Karen**: di chapter ini kjadian yg tak terduga akan mncul, kira2 ap yah? Kita liat aj nti :D

**Di chapter x ini saya akan mnampilkan konflik prtama. Smoga critanya bs memuaskan anda^^**

**Meet reading, Minna :D**

**Story start!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Unexpected Accident<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: OOC, Typo, a little bit comedy, Dramatically Romance

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

_**/Crypton Academy**_

Miku dan teman-temannya sedang berada di kelas dan saling berbincang-bincang satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian, bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Pintu kelas terbuka, menampakkan seorang guru lelaki bersurai coklat pendek dan memakai kacamata sedang berjalan memasuki ruang kelas. Seluruh siswa – siswi yang berada di kelas langsung kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing...

"Semuanya, harap tenang! Saya ingin memberitahukan beberapa pengumuman pada kalian". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

"Ugh,... ini membosankan, sensei. Bisakah kau memberi kami waktu istirahat sebentar saja...". kata seisi kelas

"Saya bertaruh kalau kalian semua pasti sudah mengetahuinya, acara untuk besok. Bukankah begitu?". Kiyoteru sensei bertanya sambil tersenyum

"_Haiii_! Tes keberanian memasuki gua besar yang terletak di atas gunung, kita juga akan berkemah di dekat sana. Ini sangat membosankan. Oh, _Kami_-_sama_!". Kata mereka semua

"Baiklah, sekarang saya ingin supaya kalian semua tentukan _partner_ kalian. 1 kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

Mereka yang mendengarnya langsung merasa bersemangat, suasana di kelas pun kembali ramai

"Aku akan pergi dengan Len~". Rin berkata sambil memeluk Len, ia terlihat senang

"R-Rin!". Len berkata, wajahnya merona merah

Neru yang melihat Rin memeluk Len merasa sedikit cemburu

"TIDAAAKKK! MENJAUHLAH, RIN! LEN ADALAH MILIKKU!". Kata Neru

"Hmm... _hontou_? Bagaimana jika aku yang melakukan hal ini padamu? Kau juga akan menjadi milikku, bukankah begitu? Hehehe~". Rin berkata sambil menatap Neru, ia tersenyum mengejek

"R-Rin, h-hentikan...". kata Len

"TIDAAAKKK!". Neru melompat ke arah Len dan menariknya dari genggaman Rin, kemudian ia mengajak Len pergi keluar kelas bersamanya

Rin yang melihat mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kelas langsung berlari mengejar mereka

"Tidaaakk! Len! Tunggu aku! Jangan pergi dengannya!". Rin berkata sambil berlari keluar kelas, ia terlihat cemburu

Sementara itu, Luka sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Gakupo

"Jadi, Gakupo.. ". Luka berkata sambil tersenyum menyerigai

"Bersiap-siaplah untuk kuha-.. uhm, maksudku bersiap-siaplah karena besok aku akan menemanimu saat berada di dalam gua yang gelap dan juga menyeramkan itu". Luka berkata sambil tersenyum

"Tidaaakk! _Tasukete kudasai_! TT_TT". Gakupo berkata sambil memelas

"Ayolah, kau jangan terlalu takut seperti itu. Tenanglah, onee-san akan menjagamu, anak nakal". Luka menambahkan

Dell berjalan mendekati Haku dan bertanya padanya

"Haku, maukah kau berpasangan denganku?". Tanya Dell

"Y-Ya, boleh saja". Jawab Haku

.

.

.

Miku menatap sekelilingnya, ia sedang mencari Kaito. Namun ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Kaito

"Miku, maukah kau berpasangan denganku?". Tanya seseorang

Miku membalikkan badannya dan menatap orang itu, seorang pemuda bersurai _teal_ pendek sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ia baru saja masuk ke kelas Miku. Dia adalah Shigure Mikuo, teman baik Miku sejak dari kecil

"Tapi.. bukankah kau dari kelas sebelah?". Tanya Miku

"_Partner_ dari kelas lain juga diperbolehkan, Hatsune-san". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

"Oh, Miku. Ayolah... apakah kau sedang berusaha untuk menghindariku? Ah, biar kutebak.. hmm, kau pasti ingin bersama Kaito, bukankah begitu?". Tanya Mikuo

"B-Bukan begitu... tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja...". kata Miku

* * *

><p>Hari berikutnya, mereka berkumpul di aula sekolah dan bersiap-siap untuk memulai perjalanan dengan mengendarai bus. Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, mereka tiba di lokasi karyawisata. Seluruh siswa-siswi beserta dengan beberapa orang guru segera turun dari dalam bus sambil membawa tas dan perlengkapan yang akan mereka gunakan untuk berjaga-jaga dalam keadaan darurat. Mereka mendirikan tenda di tengah hutan lalu meletakkan tas serta barang-barang bawaan ke dalam tenda. Seluruh siswa-siswi diperbolehkan untuk beristirahat hingga pukul 6 setelah selesai acara makan malam. Pukul setengah 7 malam, mereka memulai tes keberanian memasuki gua besar yang terletak di atas gunung. Setelah lama mendaki, seluruh siswa-siswi beserta dengan beberapa orang guru yang ikut mendampingi sedang berbaris di depan gua tersebut bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing...<p>

"Kalian jangan pergi terlalu jauh, bawalah peluit ini untuk jaga-jaga. Setiap orang akan kuberi 1. Percaya atau tidak, apapun yang terjadi aku pasti akan menjaga keselamatan murid-muridku, semua guru di sini juga sama. Jika di dalam sana sampai terjadi sesuatu, tiuplah peluit itu. Jangan lupa untuk membawa senter atau pun lentera. Ini sudah malam, di dalam sana sangat gelap, berhati-hatilah". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

"_Haii_!". Seru mereka semua

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memberi kalian sedikit petunjuk: setiap pasangan akan masuk ke dalam gua. Tapi kalian baru diperbolehkan untuk masuk, dalam selang waktu 3 menit setelah pasangan yang sebelumnya. Mengerti?". Tanya Kiyoteru sensei

"Yaaa". Jawab mereka

Rin dan Len masuk duluan ke dalam gua

"_Jaa_ _nee_, sampai ketemu nanti". Kata mereka bersamaan

3 menit setelah Rin dan Len masuk, kini giliran Luka dan Gakupo. Kemudian disusul oleh Haku dan Dell, Akaito dan Neru, Meiko dan Kaito. Miku yang melihat Kaito pergi bersama Meiko merasa sedikit terkejut...

"A-Apa? Kaito berpasangan dengan Meiko?". Miku bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

Mikuo menatap Miku

"Jadi, kau samasekali tidak tahu?". Tanya Mikuo

Miku yang mendengar perkataan Mikuo barusan hanya menundukkan kepalanya

"SELANJUTNYA... giliran kalian, Miku dan Mikuo". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

* * *

><p>Miku dan Mikuo berjalan menelusuri gua sambil menyalakan senter untuk menerangi jalan...<p>

"Kau akan selalu melihat apa yang salah ketika kau benar, tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa tahu mana yang menurutmu paling tepat ketika kau senang melakukan kesalahan". Kata Mikuo

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kau ini seperti seorang ahli filsafat saja". Miku berkata sambil tertawa

"Ini demi kebaikanmu...". kata Mikuo

Miku yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?". Tanya Miku

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa". Jawab Mikuo

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan di dalam gua, Miku seperti melihat ada 2 orang yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada...

"Ah, aku melihat Kaito dan Meiko ada di sebelah sana!". Mikuo berkata sambil berlari mendekati mereka, sementara Miku masih terdiam di tempatnya. Saat menoleh ke samping, ia menyadari bahwa Mikuo sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkannya, Miku segera berlari menyusulnya

"Mikuo, _matte_ _yo_!". Seru Miku

Mikuo berjalan menghampiri Kaito dan Meiko

"Meiko, bolehkah aku pergi bersama Kaito sebentar saja?". Mikuo bertanya sambil tersenyum

"Ah, tentu". Jawab Meiko

Miku berjalan menghampiri Meiko dan bertanya padanya

"Ke mana mereka akan pergi?". Tanya Miku

"Tidak tahu". Jawab Meiko

.

.

.

Mikuo dan Kaito sedang berjalan-jalan di dalam gua sambil membawa senter...

"Kemarilah, Kaito!". Mikuo berkata sambil menarik lengan Kaito dengan kasar

"Hei, ada apa denganmu, kawan?!". Kaito bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit membentak, ia merasa jengkel akan tingkah Mikuo

Mikuo mendorong Kaito ke dinding gua sebelah kanan dan mendekatkan dirinya, ia menatap Kaito dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat serius

"Tujuan utama kita dalam kehidupan ini adalah untuk mencintai dan membahagiakan orang lain, tapi jika kau tidak bisa membahagiakan mereka, setidaknya jangan menyakiti perasaan mereka". Mikuo berkata sambil menatap Kaito

"A-Apa maksudmu?". Kaito bertanya, ia sedikit terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Mikuo barusan

"Bukan apa-apa. Jadi, bisakah kita kembali? Miku dan Meiko, mereka masih menunggu kita". Kata Mikuo

"Ah, ayo". Kata Kaito

.

.

.

Kaito dan Mikuo kembali ke tempat di mana Miku dan Meiko berada...

"Kaito, tadi kau pergi ke mana?". Tanya Meiko

"Ah, kami hanya mengobrol sebentar saja, Cuma itu". Balas Kaito

"Meiko, bolehkah aku meminjam sentermu? Punya kami baterainya sudah habis". Mikuo berkata sambil berlari ke arah Meiko

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah suara seperti retakan yang sangat besar dari dalam gua, semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung panik

"A-Apa yang terjadi?". Tanya Miku

"M-Miku!". Mikuo berteriak, ia melihat ada sebuah batu besar berjatuhan dari dinding gua dan sebentar lagi akan mengenai Miku

Kaito yang melihatnya sangat terkejut, tiba-tiba saja suara retakan yang berasal dari dalam terdengar semakin keras hingga keluar gua

* * *

><p>Di luar gua, para guru beserta beberapa siswa-siswi yang sudah selesai menelusuri gua langsung terkejut saat mendengar suara retakan tersebut...<p>

"Kiyoteru sensei! Gua nya!".

"Murid-muridku, celaka! Mereka masih berada di dalam! Cepat hubungi tim penyelamat! Sial, kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi?!". Seru Kiyoteru sensei

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di dalam gua...<p>

"A-Apa yang terjadi? Ah... aku tahu, ada sebuah batu besar yang menghantamku. Mungkin sekarang ini aku sudah mati, lantai di sini juga terasa dingin.. tapi entah bagaimana, aku merasa tubuhku sedikit hangat..". Miku berkata dengan mata terpejam, pandangannya terasa kabur

"M-Miku, b-bangunlah...". kata seseorang

Miku membuka matanya dan melihat Kaito memeluknya, ia melindungi Miku dari batu besar tersebut

"Kaito!". Seru Miku, ia terlihat panik

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dengan berlari mendekatimu, lalu menjauhkanmu dari batu besar yang akan menimpamu. Batu itu membentur tembok dan menyebabkan beberapa batu lain berjatuhan dan menutup pintu keluar gua ini.. sekarang kita semua terjebak di dalam...". Kaito berkata sambil menahan sakit

"Tidaaakkk! Kau terluka... karena aku.. a-aku... _g-gomen_...". Miku berkata sambil menangis, ia menatap Kaito yang masih melindunginya dari batu-batu tersebut

"Tidak apa-apa". Kata Kaito

"T-Tapi p-punggungmu... pasti terasa sangat sakit karena batu besar itu.. tidak.. ini tidak mungkin terjadi...". Miku berkata sambil menangis

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja.. ahh!". Kaito berkata, ia merasa bahwa batu tersebut semakin lama semakin berat

"_Yamete_ _yo_!". Miku berkata sambil menangis

Miku menatap Kaito yang masih terbaring lemah di lantai, ia samasekali tidak bisa mengerakkan tubuhnya

"Miku, bolehkah aku beristirahat sebentar? Aku mengantuk, pinjamkan aku tubuhmu.. aku ingin bersandar sebentar..". Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum, darah terus mengalir dari pelipis kepalanya, meskipun tidak terlalu banyak, ia menatap Miku yang masih menangis

"_Baka_, jangan menangis. Hibur aku, katakan seperti ini: "_Ganbatte_, Kaito". Atau sesuatu lain yang mirip seperti itu". Kaito kembali melanjutkan

Miku tersenyum namun masih menangis

"Tentu. _Ganbatte_, Kaito".

Kaito tersenyum, tak lama kemudian ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya, namun hanya sebentar saja. Setelah itu ia kembali membuka matanya

"Hei, kukira kau sudah tidur". Miku berkata sambil menangis

"Aku menyukaimu". Kata Kaito

"K-Kaito..". Kata Miku

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah suara dari arah pintu masuk gua

"Oh, tidak. Aku mulai mengantuk". Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri

"Miku? Kaito? Apakah kalian berdua ada di dalam?! Jawab aku!". Kata seseorang

"Seseorang memanggil kita, apakah itu Mikuo? Kiyoteru sensei? Ataukah orang lain telah menemukan kita?". Miku bertanya, perlahan-lahan ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya karena merasakan kantuk yang teramat berat

* * *

><p>Di rumah sakit, Miku membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati teman-temannya sedang berada di kamar di mana saat ini ia sedang beristirahat, raut wajah mereka terlihat khawatir...<p>

"A-Apa yang terjadi? Di mana aku?". Tanya Miku

"Saat ini kau sedang berada di rumah sakit, tadi kami menemukanmu pingsan di dalam gua. Karena insiden yang terjadi barusan, acara tes keberanian jadi tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Besok pagi kita semua akan dipulangkan, sekolah juga akan diliburkan selama satu minggu. Kepala sekolah yang memberitahu kita. Tapi syukurlah, kalau keadaanmu baik-baik saja". Kata Neru

"Miku...". kata Rin dan Len bersamaan

"Sial!". Gakupo berkata sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar

Miku menatap Gakupo, sementara Luka menatap Miku dan berkata padanya

"Jangan pedulikan si _baka_ itu, jadi. Bagaimana perasaanmu?". Tanya Luka

Miku menyadari seperti ada sesuatu yang terlupakan

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong di mana Kaito?". Miku bertanya namun mereka malah menundukkan kepala dan samasekali tidak mau menjawab. Karena mereka tak kunjung menjawab, Miku pun kembali berteriak

"Hei, aku bertanya pada kalian! Di mana Kaito?! Jawab aku!". Miku berkata, ia hampir ingin menangis

"D-Dia tidak selamat...". Mikuo berkata sambil menundukkan kepala, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih

"A-Apa? K-Kau bilang apa barusan?". Miku berkata, kali ini ia benar-benar menangis. Air mata mengalir membasahi wajahnya

"Dia terluka cukup parah dan tidak bisa diselamatkan". Kata Gumi

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!". Miku berkata sambil menangis, namun tak lama kemudian Kaito masuk ke kamar di mana saat ini Miku sedang beristirahat, sepertinya ia baik-baik saja

"_Hai_?".

Miku yang mendengar suara itu langsung terkejut

"Suara ini... tidak mungkin!". Miku berkata dalam hati, ia pun menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap orang itu. Miku melihat Kaito sedang berjalan menghampirinya, kepalanya yang sempat terluka kini sudah diperban. Miku yang melihatnya amat terkejut, ia pun berhenti menangis

"Kaito!". Miku berkata sambil melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan memeluk Kaito

"Perlu kukatakan pada kalian, ini adalah lelucon yang sangat buruk". Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum

"Lelucon?". Miku bertanya, ia terlihat kebingungan

"Ya, dan kau telah terjebak.. hehehe... apakah kau pikir aku akan mati semudah itu? Tidak akan, aku jauh lebih kuat daripada siapapun.. hahaha". Kaito berkata sambil tertawa

"Aaaahh! Kalian semua keterlaluan! Aku benci kalian!". Miku berkata sambil menendang perut Kaito lalu memeluk teman-temannya

"Aww! M-Miku.. kau kejam sekali.. s-sakit T_T". Kata Kaito

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau sampai membuat lelucon segala, itu benar-benar tidak lucu! _Arigatou_, semuanya". Miku kembali menambahkan

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crypton Academy**_

Satu minggu kemudian setelah insiden tersebut, Miku dan teman-temannya kembali masuk ke sekolah...

"Semuanya sudah kembali normal seperti biasa". Kata mereka

"Miku, pulang sekolah nanti bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Kita bertemu di atap sekolah". Kata Kaito

"B-Baiklah". Jawab Miku

.

.

.

Seusai kelas, Miku melihat Kaito sedang bersandar di beranda atap sekolah dan berjalan menghampirinya...

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti ada di sini". Kata Miku

"Kau mengenalku dengan sangat baik". Kaito berkata sambil menatap langit

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?". Tanya Miku

"_Arigatou_ karena sudah mengajariku pada hari itu". Kata Kaito

"Ahahaha.. bukan apa-apa". Kata Miku

"Miku, apakah kau ingin tahu, siapa orang yang selama ini kusuka? Lebih tepatnya orang yang sangat kucintai?". Kaito bertanya sambil menatap langit

"Siapa?". Miku bertanya, ia juga ikut-ikutan menatap langit

Mereka terdiam untuk sesaat, beberapa menit kemudian Miku kembali melanjutkan

"Hei, bicaralah!". Miku berkata sambil menatap Kaito

"Kau". Kaito berkata, perlahan-lahan ia mulai menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Miku

"A-Apa? Kau bilang apa barusan?!". Miku berkata, ia langsung terkejut saat mendengarnya

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Minna, bgaimana mnurut klian? Apkah ckup memuaskan?^ <strong>

**Di chapter dpan konfliknya msih akan brlanjut. Bersiap2lah XD  
><strong>

**Mind to review, please? :3**


	7. Rival of Love

**Saya mlanjutkan fic ini dtengah2 ksibukan saya mngrjakan tugas kuliah *mklum lah ud smster 4 #bletakk **

**Mohon maaf jika kli ini trdpat bnyak typo brtebaran. Saya nulisnya agak sdikit buru2 XD**

**Sblmnya saya mao bales review dri para readers dlu**

*******Emilia Frost, Shiroi Karen, Ryuuna Hideyoshi**:

Hahaha! Kykna klian pnsaran bget sm crita lnjutannya^ kli ini saya tmbhin sdikit konflik di ending crita. Pnasaran? Baca aj sndiri #bletakk XD

**Di chapter x ini saya akan mnampilkan konflik kedua. Smoga critanya bs memuaskan anda^^**

**Meet reading, Minna :D**

**Story start!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Rival of Love<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: OOC, Typo, a little bit comedy, Dramatically Romance

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

Miku yang mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan langsung terkejut, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar

"Kau bilang apa barusan?". Tanya Miku

"Sepertinya kau masih tidak percaya padaku. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?". Kaito bertanya sambil menatap Miku

"K-Kau pasti bercanda kan?". Miku bertanya balik, wajahnya merona merah

Kaito menatap Miku

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?". Tanya Kaito

"T-Tidak... h-hanya saja, ini terlalu mendadak...". Miku berkata sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang masih merona

"Apakah kau ingin supaya aku membuktikannya padamu sekarang juga?". Kaito berkata sambil berjalan mendekati Miku dan menatap wajahnya dari jarak yang cukup dekat

"T-Tidak terl-". Miku membalas namun tiba-tiba saja Kaito mencium bibir Miku

Setelah itu, Kaito tersenyum dan bertanya pada Miku

"Apakah sekarang kau percaya padaku?". Tanya Kaito

"I-Ini sangat tidak adil. Kau menciumku seperti itu... aku kan belum siap...". Miku berkata sambil memejamkan matanya, sementara wajahnya masih merona

"Kau ini benar-benar sangat lucu". Kaito bertanya sambil tersenyum

"Hmph..". Miku berkata sambil menggembungkan pipinya, Kaito yang melihatnya merasa sedikit gemas

Miku berjalan mendekati beranda dan bersandar di sana sambil menatap langit yang terlihat cerah

"Kaito, sekarang bolehkah aku bertanya. Siapa yang menjadi alasan bagimu untuk memintaku mengajarimu?". Miku bertanya sambil menatap langit

Mereka terdiam untuk sementara, tak lama kemudian Kaito kembali melanjutkan

"Kau...". kata Kaito

"A-Apa? A-Aku?". Miku bertanya, ia sedikit terkejut saat mendengarnya

"Ya. Aku ingin kau mengajariku bagaimana cara membuat seorang gadis menyukaiku, supaya ketika pada akhirnya aku menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu. Aku bisa tahu hal apa saja yang harus dilakukan". Kaito membalas sambil menatap langit

Miku yang mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan langsung terkejut, ia pun kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan

"Seorang anak lelaki menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Itulah yang membuatku bahagia untuk pertama kalinya, hanya saja ini terasa sedikit bagus, untuk bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai, dan ternyata orang itu juga mencintaiku. Kaulah orang pertama yang mampu membuatku sesenang ini, selain keluarga dan teman-temanku". Miku berkata sambil menatap Kaito dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Hei, jangan menangis. Kalau begini orang-orang akan mengira kalau aku telah membuatmu menangis, tapi aku merasa sangat senang dan terhormat saat mengetahui bahwa akulah orang pertama yang bisa membuatmu merasa sesenang itu". Kaito berkata sambil memeluk Miku

"_B-Baka_.. kau membuatku menangisi air mata kebahagiaan, selamat... karena kau sudah bisa membuatku merasa sangat senang". Miku berkata sambil memeluk balik Kaito

"Jadi, apakah sekarang kita sudah jadian?". Kaito bertanya sambil memeluk Miku

"Seperti yang telah kau lihat". Miku berkata sambil tersenyum

"Itu berarti "Iya".". balas Kaito

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crypton Academy**_

Keesokan harinya setelah Kaito dan Miku jadian...

"_Ohayou_ _minna_". Miku menyapa teman-temannya yang sedang berada di kelas

"Sepertinya seseorang sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang cukup baik". Kata Gakupo

"Diamlah, kau ini bisanya cuma mengacaukan suasana saja, _baka_ _nasu_!". Luka berkata kemudian ia mencekik leher Gakupo

"Gaahh-rrhhhaaahhh!". Gakupo membuat suaranya terdengar seperti benar benar sedang tersendak

"Tidak ada yang berubah samasekali di sini. Hehehe". Meiko berkata sambil tertawa

"_Ohayou_, Miku". Kata Gumi

"_Ohayou_, Gumi". Kata Rin

Miku menatap Rin, sepertinya ia telah melupakan sesuatu

"Rin, ngomong-ngomong di mana Len? Daritadi aku tidak melihat dia". Tanya Miku

"Len hari ini tidak bisa datang ke sekolah, dia sedang sakit flu dan demam TT_TT". Kata Neru

Gakupo yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum penuh arti

"Jadi, aku yang sakit duluan lalu berikutnya giliran Len? Ah! Aku tahu! Ini adalah "_Final_ _Destination_". Satu-persatu dari kita semua akan mati, tapi aku tidak ingin mati suc-". Gakupo berkata namun tiba-tiba saja Luka memukul kepalanya

"_Baka_! Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu!". Kata Luka

"Kita harus menjenguknya saat pulang sekolah nanti". Haku berkata, ia tiba-tiba saja muncul di kelas

"Eh? Haku, kau jangan mengagetkan kami seperti itu. Kau tahu, jika kau muncul secara tiba-tiba dan tidak jelas seperti itu. Kau jadi mirip seperti hantu". Kata Akaito

Mereka yang mendengar perkataan Akaito barusan hanya memasang wajah datar, sedangkan Gumi terlihat sedikit waspada

"H-Hantu?". Gumi berkata sambil bersembunyi di belakang Miku

"Tidak, di sini samasekali tidak ada hantu. Hentikan itu, Akaito!". Meiko berkata, ia merasa sedikit kesal

Miku menatap seisi kelas dan memperhatikan setiap siswa-siswi yang ada, namun daritadi ia samasekali tidak melihat kedatangan Kaito

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong di mana Kaito?". Tanya Miku

"Dia sudah datang". Luka berkata sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada pintu kelas

Kaito berjalan menghampiri Miku dan mengenggam tangannya, Miku terkejut akan perlakuan Kaito barusan, wajahnya pun merona merah

"Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting pada kalian semua". Kaito berkata sementara ia masih mengenggam tangan Miku

Seisi kelas yang mendengarnya langsung hening seketika, beberapa saat kemudian Kaito kembali melanjutkan

"Aku dan Miku sudah jadian, dan kami memutuskan akan menikah tahun depan". Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum, ia terlihat senang

"A-Apa? M-Menikah?!". Seru Miku, ia terkejut saat mendengarnya, wajahnya pun semakin memerah seperti layaknya kepiting rebus

"Benarkah?". Tanya Meiko

"Ya, tapi kami tidak langsung menikah secepat itu!". Miku berkata, wajahnya masih merona

Gakupo berjalan menghampiri Kaito dan Miku, lalu mengenggam tangan mereka secara bersamaan

"Jadi, apakah bayi lelakinya sudah dibuat?". Gakupo bertanya, ia seperti ingin tahu

"Eh?!". Seru Kaito dan Miku bersamaan, mereka langsung terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Gakupo barusan

Luka berlari mendekati mereka dan menyeret Gakupo

"_Gomen_, Miku". Luka berkata lalu ia kembali mencekik Gakupo untuk yang kedua kalinya

"_Gomen_, Kaito. Anak ini benar-benar mengacaukan suasana, jangan pedulikan dia!". Luka berkata sambil meninju Gakupo tepat di wajahnya

"Aku mau pergi keluar sebentar". Meiko berkata sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas

Mereka semua yang melihatnya merasa sedikit heran

"Apakah Meiko baik-baik saja?". Tanya Rin

"Tidak tahu". Jawab Haku

"Meiko..". Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terlihat khawatir

Tak lama kemudian, bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Seorang guru mulai memasuki kelas mereka

"Semuanya, kembalilah ke tempat duduk kalian". Kiyoteru sensei berkata sambil berjalan menuju meja guru

"Ugghhh... lagi-lagi pelajaran kimia, benar-benar hari yang membosankannn". Kata seisi kelas, mereka semua terlihat sedang mengeluh kemudian segera kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing

"Harap tenang! Sekarang, mari kita mulai pelajarannya. Hari ini saya akan menjelaskan tentang isotop dan-". Kiyoteru sensei berkata sambil menjelaskan dan menulis di papan

Miku menatap tempat duduk Meiko yang masih terlihat kosong

"Kenapa tadi Meiko tiba-tiba saja pergi keluar kelas? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sampai sekarang dia juga masih belum kembali". Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

Seusai kelas, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Miku dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di depan loker sepatu yang terletak di lantai utama gedung sekolah...

"Sekarang, ayo kita pergi ke rumahku!". Rin berkata, ia terlihat bersemangat

"Aku benar-benar harus melihat keadaan Len sekarang juga, atau aku akan mati sebelum besok tiba". Kata Neru

"Kau akan mati? Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menjenguk Len". Rin berkata sambil mengejek

"KAU B-". Neru berkata namun seseorang menghentikannya

"Kalian berdua, bisakah diam sebentar? Jangan berkelahi!". Kata Meiko

Miku menatap Meiko yang sedang bersama Neru dan Rin, ia langsung berjalan menghampirinya

"Meiko. Kenapa tadi kau tidak kembali ke kelas?". Miku bertanya namun Meiko malah mengabaikan perkataannya

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi". Kata Meiko

"Apakah aku harus ikut pergi dengan kalian juga?". Tanya Gakupo

"Apakah kau ingin supaya aku menghajarmu sekali lagi?". Luka bertanya sambil menunjukkan serigai yang terlihat menyeramkan

"_Hidooii_! Kau jahat sekali, Luka TT_TT". Kata Gakupo

"Aku tahu". Luka berkata sambil tersenyum mengejek

"Gakupo, kau juga harus ikut menjenguk Len. Karena pada saat kau sedang sakit, Len juga datang menjengukmu". Kata Haku

"_Hai_, _wakata_". Kata Gakupo

"Kenapa Meiko malah mengabaikanku seperti itu?". Miku bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

"Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?". Tanya Kaito

"Y-Ya". Jawab Miku

* * *

><p>Setelah lama berjalan, mereka tiba di rumah Rin dan Len. Rumah kediaman mereka memang cukup besar dan terletak sedikit jauh dari daerah perumahan. Suasana di sekitar sana juga sedikit sepi dan gelap, samar-samar terlihat ada sedikit kabut yang menghalangi pandangan mereka...<p>

"Eh?!". Gumi berkata, ia terlihat sedikit ketakutan

"Ada apa dengan kabut-kabut ini?". Gakupo berkata, ia terlihat sedikit kesal

"K-Kabut? H-Hantu a-akan segera muncul! T-Tidaaakkk!". Gumi berteriak

Mereka semua yang menatapnya hanya menghela napas pelan

"Tenanglah, Gumi. Aku dan keluargaku sudah cukup lama tinggal di sekitar sini, setahuku belum ada satupun kejadian buruk yang pernah terjadi". Kata Rin

"Di luar sini gelap sekali, mari kita masuk". kata Luka

"Ya". Haku menambahkan

"Ah, Meiko. Apakah tadi kau mar-". Miku berkata namun Meiko malah berjalan pergi meninggalkannya

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Kaito menatap mereka berdua dan berjalan mendekati Miku

"Apa yang terjadi?". Tanya Kaito

"Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa". Jawab Miku

.

.

.

Mereka meletakkan tas di ruang tamu, setelah itu Rin mengajak mereka ke lantai 2 menuju kamar Len. Rin mengetuk pintu dan membukanya, di dalam kamar ia menatap Len yang sedang bersandar di atas tempat tidur sambil menonton _channel_ televisi kesukaannya. Menyadari bahwa pintu kamarnya telah dibuka, Len pun menatap ke arah pintu. Di luar, ia melihat Rin sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam kamar...

"Waaahhh, Len!". Neru berkata sambil melompat ke tempat tidur Len dan memeluknya erat-erat

"Dia cepat sekali". Rin berkata, ia terlihat kesal

"Tadinya kupikir dia masih berdiri di belakang". Kata Haku

"Neru. Kalau kau terus-terusan memelukku seperti ini, aku bisa mati..". Len berkata dengan suara rendah, ia terlihat kesulitan bernapas

"Aaaahhh! _Gomen_, Len". Neru berkata sambil melepas pelukannya dari Len

"Len, bagaimana keadaanmu?". Meiko bertanya sambil berjalan dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur lalu menyentuh dahi Len

"Sedikit kurang enak badan". Balas Len

"Kau harus istirahat total. Semuanya, cobalah untuk tenang sedikit". Meiko berkata sambil tersenyum

"_Haii_!". Kata mereka semua

Kaito, Rin dan Miku masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar

"Rin, aku ingin ke toilet. Bisa tolong tunjukkan jalannya padaku?". Tanya Kaito

"Ah, etto. Dari arah sini kau tinggal jalan lurus lalu belok ke kiri, toiletnya ada di ujung sebelah sana". Rin berkata sambil menunjuk lorong tersebut

"_Arigatou_, Rin. Miku, kau tunggulah di sini". Kaito berkata pada Miku

Gakupo berjalan mendekati Kaito dan Miku lalu menatap mereka

"Ikutlah dengannya, Miku. Lalu... lakukan sesuatu". Kata Gakupo

"Diamlah, _baka_ _nasu_!". Kata Luka

Kaito berjalan keluar kamar

"Kalian semua, jika ingin mencariku. Aku sedang berada di teras luar mencari udara segar". Meiko berkata sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar

"Ah, baiklah. Kami mengerti". Kata mereka semua

Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri

"Mereka semua terlihat sedang bersenang-senang. Haku menyendiri lagi. Gumi sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Luka. Gakupo sedang mengejek Rin dan Neru sambil memeluk Len. Sedangkan aku di sini hanya bisa menonton mereka. Kaito sedang pergi ke toilet...

Miku menghentikan perkataannya, ia seperti menyadari sesuatu

"Eh, tunggu?! Ini sudah lewat satu jam sejak kita tiba di rumah Len, ke mana dia pergi? Ayolah, berpikir... Meiko juga tidak ada... _masaka_! Jangan bilang padaku kalau...".

"_Minna_, aku mau pergi keluar sebentar. Nanti aku akan segera kembali!". Miku berkata sambil berlari keluar dari kamar dan mencari Kaito

"Rumah ini sangat besar. Di mana toiletnya? Ah... ". Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri

Setelah lama berjalan, Miku tiba di depan pintu toilet. Ia pun segera membukanya. Miku melihat Kaito sedang berada di dalam toilet sambil memeluk Meiko. Ia pun terdiam dan terkejut bukan main

"Kaito! Apa maksudnya semua ini...". Miku berkata, ia hampir ingin menangis

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Minna, bgaimn mnurut klian?^<strong>

**Mind to review, please? :3**


	8. Misunderstanding

**Minna, apa kabar? XD**

**Gomen klo saya telat update, slna ada mslh sm ffn nya. Ga bs dbuka dri mozilla sm google chrome. Jdi saya msti buka pke free web proxy dlu. Ribet? Emang nih, nyusahin bget pke error sgala =_= #bletakk**

**Sblomnya saya mau bls review2 dlu nih**

***Emilia Frost**: tenang aja, nti Meiko jg bkln prgi sndiri koq. Ikutin aj critanya. Heheheh^

***Shiroi Karen**: kaget yah klo endingnya saya buat nge-gantung? D chapter ini Kaito akn mncoba untuk mnjlaskan smuanya pd Miku XD

***Ryuuna Hideyoshi**: bisa jdi iy, tpi cm smentara doank. Tnang aj, Kaito bkln ttep sm Miku koq XD

**Baiklah, klo gtu saya mlai aj lnjutan critanya**

**Meet reading, Minna ^**

**Story start!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Misunderstanding<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: OOC, Typo, a little bit comedy, Dramatically Romance

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

Miku membuka pintu toilet, ia melihat Kaito dan Meiko sedang berada di dalam sambil berpelukan. Miku langsung terkejut bukan main...

"Kaito! Apa maksudnya semua ini...?". Miku berkata, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih dan hampir ingin menangis

Kaito yang mendengar perkataan Miku barusan langsung terkejut, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Miku akan pergi mencari dirinya

"M-Miku! Kau salah... ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!". Kaito berkata sambil mencoba untuk berjalan mendekati Miku dan menjelaskan semuanya

"Memang seperti inilah yang kupikirkan. Maaf sudah menganggu waktu kalian, silahkan lanjutkan". Miku berkata, kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan toilet

"M-Miku! Tunggu, jangan pergi!". Seru Kaito

Kaito berniat untuk mengejar Miku, namun Meiko masih memeluknya dan tidak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Kaito

"Tidak! Tetaplah di sini bersamaku... tinggalkan dia sendiri!". Meiko berkata sambil memeluk Kaito lebih erat

.

.

.

Di koridor, Miku berlari sambil menangis. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai kejadian yang dilihatnya barusan...

"Padahal aku percaya padamu, Kaito! Aku percaya padamu! Tapi kenapa?!". Miku berseru dalam hati

* * *

><p>Teman-teman Miku masih berkumpul di kamar Len. Mereka menyadari bahwa daritadi Miku, Kaito dan Meiko masih belum juga kembali...<p>

"Miku lama sekali". Kata Luka

"Ayo kita cari dia". Kata Gakupo

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka. Miku berjalan memasuki kamar Len sambil pamit pulang pada teman-temannya

"_Gomen_, _minna_-_san_. Aku harus segera pulang, di rumah telah terjadi sesuatu yang gawat". Miku berkata sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar dan menundukkan kepala supaya mereka tidak melihat wajah sedihnya

"Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu?". Gumi bertanya, ia terlihat khawatir

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa". Miku berkata sambil menyeka air mata dengan sapu tangannya lalu ia menatap Len yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur dan tersenyum padanya

"Cepatlah sembuh, Len". Miku berkata kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan kamar

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Kaito dan Meiko masih berada di toilet...<p>

"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus pergi!". Kaito berkata sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Meiko, setelah berhasil melepaskan diri. Ia pun segera berlari mencari Miku dan meninggalkan Meiko sendirian

"Kaito, _m-matte yo_!". Seru Meiko

* * *

><p>Kaito kembali ke kamar Len, ia menatap semua teman-temannya masih berada di sana. Namun ia tidak melihat Miku ada bersama mereka...<p>

"Apakah kalian melihat Miku? Di mana dia?". Tanya Kaito

"Dia baru saja pergi sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu". Jawab Luka

"Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu?". Tanya Gakupo

"Aku akan mencarinya". Kaito berkata, ia mengabaikan perkataan Gakupo barusan dan berlari keluar kamar untuk menemukan Miku, berharap bahwa saat ini Miku masih belum pergi terlalu jauh

Tak lama setelah Kaito pergi, Meiko kembali ke kamar Len. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. Mereka semua menatapnya

"Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu". Gakupo berkata, ia seperti menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah

"G-Gakupo...". Kata Luka

.

.

.

Kaito tiba di teras depan lantai utama. Ia melihat Miku sedang berdiri dekat pintu gerbang depan sambil memanggil taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Taksi tersebut berhenti di gerbang depan. Miku menolehkan pandangan dan melihat Kaito sedang berdiri dekat pintu teras sambil menatapnya. Menyadari bahwa Kaito masih terus berusaha mengejarnya, Miku segera masuk ke dalam taksi dan berkata pada supir taksi tersebut

"Tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini, cepat!". Kata Miku

"Tidak, Miku! Tunggu!". Kaito berlari sambil berteriak namun terlambat, taksi tersebut sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah Len

Kaito menatapnya dari kejauhan

"Miku...".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crypton Academy**_

Hari berikutnya di kelas...

"_Ohayou_, _minna_!". kata Dell

Luka sedang menatap pemandangan di luar sekolah dari jendela. Gakupo sedang duduk di kursinya sambil membaca novel. Len dan Rin duduk diam di kursi mereka. Neru sedang tidak bersemangat menggangu Len. Haku sedang tidur di mejanya karena masih mengantuk. Sedangkan Akaito masih bersandar di depan pintu kelas

"Hei, ada apa dengan semuanya? Tumben sekali hari ini kalian tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya". Kata Dell

Mereka menatap tempat duduk Kaito, Miku, dan Meiko yang masih kosong. Sepertinya hari ini mereka bertiga tidak masuk sekolah. Tak lama kemudian bel sekolah berbunyi, Kiyoteru sensei memasuki ruang kelas. Seisi kelas langsung kembali duduk ke tempat mereka masing-masing

"Apakah kalian semua sudah siap untuk festival _tsukimi_ nanti?". Tanya Kiyoteru sensei

"Tentu!". Seru seisi kelas

Kiyoteru sensei memperhatikan beberapa siswa-siswi di kelasnya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya barusan

"Sepertinya beberapa orang diantara kalian ada yang tidak tertarik dengan semua ini". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

* * *

><p>Sore hari, hujan turun dengan deras. Di rumahnya, Miku masih berada di kamarnya. Karena kejadian semalam, ia jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, matanya juga terlihat sembab karena terus-terusan menangis...<p>

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan...". Miku berkata sambil menangis dan memeluk guling _negi_ kesayangannya

"Padahal aku percaya pada kalian... tapi kenapa...".

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah suara dari lantai bawah. Miku membuka kain korden yang menutupi jendela kamarnya dan melihat Kaito sedang berdiri di gerbang depan rumahnya sambil menutup payung dan berjalan menuju pintu teras. Miku masih berada di kamar dan tidak ingin keluar, namun Kaito masih terus-terusan menekan bel pintu rumahnya. Ponsel Miku penuh dengan beberapa SMS dan _missed_ _call_ dari Kaito yang dikirim sejak semalam. Namun Miku masih saja mengabaikannya

"Miku! Miku! Apakah kau ada di rumah? Kumohon, turunlah! Aku ingin bicara denganmu... akan kujelaskan semuanya!". Kaito berkata sambil terus-terusan menekan bel pintu rumah Miku

Tak lama kemudian, seorang lelaki bersurai _teal_ yang mirip dengan Miku membuka pintu teras depan. Ia menatap Kaito dengan tatapan dingin

"Hei kau, apakah sekarang kau telah menjadi seorang penguntit?". Tanya Mikuo

Kaito berhenti menekan bel pintu dan menatap Mikuo

"Kau.. kau ini adalah temannya kan?".

"Miku tidak ingin menemuimu, lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini". Kata Mikuo

Kaito yang mendengar perkataan Mikuo barusan merasa sedikit panas, ia pun membalasnya

"Memangnya apa pedulimu, hah?! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur! Ini adalah masalahku dengan Miku. Aku akan menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini. Jadi minggirlah! Tolong jangan menghalangi jalanku!". Kaito berkata, ia terlihat marah

"Oh, kau pikir aku samasekali tidak peduli padanya? Tentu saja aku sangat peduli! Aku sangat peduli padanya.. pada perasaannya bahkan jauh lebih peduli daripada kau, jadi berhentilah menganggunya". Kata Mikuo

"Kau!". Kaito berkata sambil melayangkan tinjunya pada Mikuo, namun dengan cepat Mikuo menahan serangan Kaito dengan sebelah tangannya

"Bukankah sebelumnya aku sudah pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu. Apakah kau telah melupakannya? Lain kali dengarkan kata-kataku ini dan catat ke dalam otakmu: **Tujuan utama kita dalam kehidupan ini adalah untuk mencintai dan membahagiakan orang lain, namun jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, setidaknya jangan menyakiti perasaan orang itu!** Ini juga berlaku untukmu dan Miku, jangan pernah melukai perasaannya!". Mikuo berkata sambil menatap Kaito, raut wajahnya terlihat serius

Kaito yang mendengar perkataan Mikuo barusan merasa sedikit terkejut, ia pun kembali membalas

"Jika kau berkata seperti ini padaku, itu artinya kau juga menyukai dia". Kata Kaito

"Ya, dan tentu saja aku sangat peduli padanya. Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu, Kaito. Setiap hari saat melihat kau, Miku selalu tersenyum padamu kan?". Tanya Mikuo

"Ya". Jawab Kaito

"Dia melihatmu dengan tatapan jujur. Bukankah begitu?". Tanya Mikuo sekali lagi

"Ya, lalu apa pedulim-". Kaito berkata namun Mikuo malah memotong pembicaraannya

"Apakah dia cukup baik untukmu?". Tanya Mikuo

"Ya, dan mengapa kau malah menanyakan semua hal ini seolah-olah kau seperti ingin menginterogasiku?!". Seru Kaito

Mikuo terdiam untuk sementara dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan

"Ingatlah kata-kataku ini, kepala batu: **senyum tercantik menyembunyikan rahasia terdalam, mata yang indah telah mengeluarkan banyak air mata, dan hati yang baik telah merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam.** Belajarlah untuk lebih peka sedikit terhadap perasaan orang lain, dan MULAI DETIK INI TOLONG TINGGALKAN MIKU SENDIRI!". Mikuo berkata sambil masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu teras depan

Kaito yang mendengar perkataan Mikuo barusan langsung menundukkan kepala. Ia menatap ke arah jendela kamar Miku yang terletak di lantai atas dan berteriak dari bawah sana

"Miku, aku akan segera kembali... tolong tenangkan dirimu dulu untuk sementara waktu, dan berpikirlah apakah kau akan memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semua ini atau tidak...". Kaito berkata lalu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah Miku

Miku mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan dan menatap ke arah gerbang depan rumah melalui jendela kamarnya, ternyata Kaito sudah pergi

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crypton Academy**_

Miku kembali masuk ke sekolah. Semua temannya yang berada di dalam kelas langsung berjalan menghampiri Miku dan menyambutnya...

"_Ohayou_, _Minna_-san". Miku berkata sambil menunjukkan senyumnya, mereka semua yang melihatnya langsung senang dan memeluk Miku

"Eh?! Ada apa ini?! ". Miku yang melihat teman-temannya memeluknya seperti itu langsung merasa terkejut

"Kami sangat merindukanmu, Miku". kata Rin dan Len bersamaan

"Waaahh, Miku. Kau sudah kembali". Kata Gumi

"Ya, kami juga sangat merindukanmu". Kata Haku

"Luka barusan menghajarku, syukurlah kau ada di sini". Kata Gakupo

"Huh? Oh ya, Miku. Aku juga merindukanmu. Kalau di kelas tidak ada kau rasanya jadi sangat sepi". Luka berkata sambil memeluk Miku

Miku menatap sekelilingnya, namun ia tidak menemukan seseorang yang ia cari

"Apakah Kaito dan Meiko masih belum datang?". Tanya Miku

"Ah, mengenai itu...". kata Akaito

Tak lama kemudian bel sekolah berbunyi, Kiyoteru sensei memasuki ruang kelas

"Semuanya, kembalilah ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting pada kalian". Kiyoteru sensei berkata sambil berdiri di depan meja guru

Seisi kelas yang mendengarnya langsung saling berbisik satu sama lain

"Teman kalian, Sakine Meiko hari ini memutuskan untuk pindah dan melanjutkan sekolah ke Amerika. Tadi pagi dia sempat datang kemari menemuiku. Meiko meninggalkan beberapa surat untuk diberikan kepada teman-temannya di kelas ini. Dia ingin supaya aku menyampaikannya pada kalian semua. Jika kupanggil nama kalian, majulah ke depan dan ambil suratnya". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

"Megurine Luka".

"_Hai_". Luka berkata sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju meja guru

"Kamui Gakupo".

"Wow, ternyata aku juga dapat". Gakupo berkata, ia terlihat senang

"Nakajima Gumi".

"_H-Hai_". Gumi berkata sambil berjalan menuju meja guru

"Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len".

"Baiklah". Kata mereka bersamaan

"Yowane Haku, Shion Akaito, Hatsune Miku...".

"Eh? Aku juga dapat suratnya?". Miku bertanya, ia seperti tidak percaya

"Ya, surat itu ditujukkan pada kalian dan Meiko bilang itu sangat penting". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

* * *

><p>Seusai kelas, Miku langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu lalu menaruh tasnya di atas sofa dan duduk bersandar sambil membaca surat dari Meiko...<p>

_Miku,_

_Aku ingin minta maaf atas apa yang telah kuperbuat. Mungkin kau memang tidak bisa memaafkannya semudah itu. Namun aku tidak bisa menghentikan niatku untuk mencintai Kaito. Tapi sebagaimana yang telah kulihat, Kaito mencintaimu. Dia menolakku dan lebih memilihmu daripada aku. Dia mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Jadi, bisakah tolong kau maafkan dia? Kejadian yang terjadi pada malam hari itu adalah salahku, bukan dia. Aku akan pergi melanjutkan sekolah ke Amerika, supaya tidak menganggu kalian. Aku bukannya ingin lari, tapi aku telah menerima semua kenyataan yang ada. Terima kasih atas waktu kalian selama 3 tahun terakhir ini. Aku pasti akan mengingatnya..."._

_Sahabatmu,_

_Sakine Meiko_

Miku menangis sambil membaca surat tersebut

"Jadi, kau sudah membaca surat darinya?". Tanya Kaito, ia baru saja tiba

Miku menolehkan pandangannya dan melihat Kaito sedang berdiri di belakang sofa tempat duduknya

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?". Tanya Miku

"Pintunya tadi terbuka, aku tidak mendobraknya. Jangan khawatir". Kata Kaito

"Aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu". Miku berkata sambil menghapus air mata dengan sapu tangannya

"Aku tahu... tenanglah... aku mencintaimu". Kaito berkata sambil memeluk Miku

"Kata-kata dan tindakan manismu lagi-lagi mengingatkanku. Ini tidak adil, kau memelukku di saat aku belum siap". Miku berkata sambil memeluk balik Kaito

Kaito kembali menatap Miku

"Aku sudah memikirkan cara supaya kau sepenuhnya mau memaafkanku". Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum, sementara Miku menatapnya

"Apa itu?". Tanya Miku

"Mari kita pergi kencan". Kata Kaito

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Minna, bgaimn mnurut klian?^<strong>

**Mind to review, please? :3**


	9. First and Last Date

**Minna, apa kabar? XD**

**Kmbali lgi brsama saya, Satsuki21as. Sblomnya thx bwt para readers n silent readers sklian yg ud nge-review n nge-baca. Krn klian, saya jdi smangat utk ngelanjutin fic ini, hehehh ^ **

**Saya cm pgen ksitau klo sbntar lgi fic ini bkln tamat. Mngkin skitar 2-3 chapter lgi. Pnasaran sm endingnya? Tebak aj sndiri XD #bletakk **

**Ok, sblomnya saya mau bls review2 dlu nih**

***Emilia Frost**: hahahahh, d chapter ini adegan romance nya bkln saya bnyakin. Kmu psti suka, tnang aj^

***Shiroi Karen**: udh jelas, si Meiko ga mao ngelepasin Kaito. Mngkin aj Kaito sm Meiko pgen mnta maaf atas kjdian d masa lalu (nih author sok tau amat sih #digampar =_=) ok, abaikan saja yg brusan

***Nono Asakura**: salam knal n thx for review. Critanya ud saya lnjutin, trnyata anda ini memang suka ngelawak yah XD (author aj ga bs, aplgi klo dsruh bkin fic genre komedi, pling ga ada ide smskli #plakk)

**Baiklah, klo gtu saya mlai aj lnjutan critanya **

**Meet reading, Minna ^**

**Story start!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: First and Last Date<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: OOC, Typo, a little bit comedy, Dramatically Romance

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

Miku sempat terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan. Ia meletakkan surat yang barusan ia baca di meja ruang tamu. Kaito berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk bersandar dekat sofa di sebelah Miku lalu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan...

"Mengapa kau ingin mengajakku pergi kencan?". Miku bertanya sambil menatap Kaito

"Supaya kau mau memaafkanku". Jawab Kaito

"Itu tidak perlu, aku sudah memaafkanmu". Kata Miku

"Tidak, kita akan tetap pergi kencan setelah festival _tsukimi_ nanti". Kata Kaito

"Mengapa harus setelah festival?". Miku bertanya, ia terlihat seperti ingin tahu

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti". Jawab Kaito

Setelah selesai berbincang-bincang, Kaito segera pamit pulang dan berjalan menuju gerbang depan sementara Miku melambaikan sebelah tangan dan menatap Kaito dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crypton Academy**_

Hari berikutnya...

Kaito dan Miku berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Mereka berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah, para siswa dan siswi yang melihatnya langsung saling berbisik satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun tiba di kelas

"Ahahaha.. kalau kulihat sepertinya kalian berdua sudah baikan". Gakupo berkata sambil tertawa

"Diamlah, _baka_ _nasu_! Nanti kita akan cari tahu penyebabnya". Kata Luka

"Ah! Miku! Kaito, akhirnya kau datang juga! Kau tahu, kami semua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu". Gumi berkata sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka

"Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja". Kaito berkata dengan bangga sambil tersenyum

Gakupo berjalan menghampiri Kaito dan Miku lalu menatap mereka

"Bagus, kalau begitu apakah bayi kalian sudah lahir?". Gakupo berkata sambil tersenyum-senyum tanpa dosa lalu ia mengenggam tangan Miku

"B-Bayi?!". Miku yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut, wajahnya merona merah

Luka yang mendengarnya langsung berlari menghampiri Gakupo kemudian menyeretnya

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, nak". Luka berkata sambil menunjukkan serigai yang cukup menyeramkan, lalu ia menarik kursi di meja sebelah dan memukul kepala Gakupo dengan kursi tersebut

"Aaaaahhh! _Itaii_! TT_TT". Gakupo berkata sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit

"Gakupo, dahimu berdarah! Cepat obati lukamu!". Seru Gumi

"Len, _tasukete_!". Gakupo berlari mendekati Len sambil memeluknya

Len langsung terkejut karena Gakupo memeluknya secara tiba-tiba

"G-Gakupo!". Kata Len

"MENJAUHLAH DARI LEN!". Seru Rin dan Neru secara bersamaan

"Kyaaaa! Kalian semua mem-_bullying_ ku". Gakupo berkata sambil berlari menjauhi mereka

Miku, Kaito, Akaito dan Haku yang melihatnya langsung _sweatdrop_ seketika

"Kurasa semuanya sudah kembali seperti biasa". Kata Akaito

"Tidak, Meiko menghilang". Haku menambahkan

"Tidak masalah, lagipula memang dia sendiri yang memutuskan ingin pergi". Kata Kaito

* * *

><p>Malam hari pun telah tiba. Sebentar lagi festival <em>tsukimi<em> akan segera dimulai. Miku dan teman-temannya sedang berada di ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam mereka dengan _Yukata_ yang telah mereka siapkan sebelumnya...

"Aku sudah selesai". Miku berkata sambil melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti

"Waaahh, _kawaii ne_, Miku". kata Gumi

"Ya, Gumi. Kau benar". Kata Luka

"L-Luka, dadamu terlihat besar... sedangkan aku...". Rin berkata sambil menatap Luka

Luka yang mendengar perkataan Rin barusan langsung terkejut

"Rin! Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu... aku kan jadi malu". Luka berkata sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya

"Ya, kau benar. Dia terlihat cukup besar".

Rin dan Luka yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut. Mereka menatap Gakupo yang sedang berdiri di pintu ruang ganti tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada

"Sedang apa kau di sini?!". Luka berkata sambil mencekik Gakupo lalu menendangnya keluar dari ruangan

"Bagaimana dia bisa masuk kemari?". Tanya Haku

"Pintu ruang ganti di sini hanya ditutupi oleh tirai. Tapi tidak masalah, mengingat bahwa semua kamar ganti di tempat ini memang kelihatan sangat terbuka". Kata Akaito

"Tapi, tidakkah kau menyadarinya bahwa mereka semua adalah wanita!". Len berteriak

"_Etto_... kalau begitu, sedang apa kau di sini, Len?". Kaito bertanya sambil menyipitkan matanya menatap Len

Wajah Len langsung merona merah saat mendengarnya

"Len, kalau seperti itu kau terlihat _kawaii_!". Neru berkata sambil menggeser tirai ruang ganti, ia baru saja selesai mengganti pakaian

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau di sini, Kaito?". Tanya Miku

"Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Tentu saja untuk mengawalmu". Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum menatap Miku

Kali ini wajah Miku merona merah

* * *

><p>Festival <em>tsukimi<em> pun dimulai. Mereka semua berpisah jalan dan menatap bulan dari tempat yang berbeda...

.

.

.

Gakupo dan Luka sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah kursi panjang...

"Malam ini bulannya sangat indah". Luka berkata sambil menatap langit malam

"Ya, bahkan jauh lebih cantik daripada kau". Gakupo berkata sambil tertawa

"Diamlah!". Luka berkata, wajahnya merona merah

"Eh? Apakah kau tidak menyukainya? Baiklah, biar kuberitahu lebih jelas. Bulan memang bukan manusia. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa keindahannya sangat cocok untuk disandingkan dengan matahari, atau mungkin bintang. Menurutku kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik daripada siapapun". Gakupo berkata sambil tersenyum

"G-Gakupo... kau memang tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatku tersipu, _baka_". Luka berkata sambil menendang Gakupo tepat di wajahnya, sementara wajah Luka sendiri sudah merona merah

* * *

><p>Len, Rin, dan Neru. Mereka sedang berdiri di dekat jembatan...<p>

"Len, kau adalah milikku". Neru berkata sambil memeluk Len

"Tidaaakkk! Len adalah milikku!". Seru Rin

Len yang mendengar Rin dan Neru terus-terusan bertengkar pun merasa terganggu, hingga akhirnya...

"Kalian berdua, diamlah sebentar! Tidak bisakah kalian lihat bulannya, malam ini bulannya terlihat sangat indah dan juga besar". Len berkata dengan tenang

"Ya, benar-benar sangat indah". Rin dan Neru berkata sambil menatap langit

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Haku dan Akaito...<p>

"Haku, apakah kau merasa bosan?". Tanya Akaito

"Setiap saat aku memang selalu merasa bosan... di sekolah dan juga kehidupan ini". Balas Haku

"Apakah kau ingin supaya aku membuatmu tidak merasa bosan?". Akaito bertanya sambil tertawa

"H-Hei, jangan konyol!". Haku berkata,sementara wajahnya sedikit merona

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain, Kaito dan Miku...<p>

"Aku yakin mereka semua pasti juga sedang melihat bulan". Miku berkata sambil menatap langit malam

"Ya, kau benar". Kaito berkata sambil berbaring di pangkuan Miku. Mereka sudah duduk di sana selama berjam-jam

"H-Hei!". Miku terkejut akan tingkah Kaito barusan, wajahnya merona merah

"Bolehkah aku bersandar di pangkuanmu?". Kaito bertanya sementara itu perlahan-lahan ia mulai memejamkan matanya

"Tentu". Miku berkata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kaito

"Aku mencintaimu". Kata Kaito

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kaito". Balas Miku

Mereka sempat terdiam untuk sementara, Kaito pun kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya

"Setelah lulus nanti, aku akan pergi melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri". Kata Kaito

"A-Apa? Kau bilang apa barusan?". Miku sedikit terkejut akan perkataan Kaito

"Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku ingin mengajakmu pergi kencan sehari sebelum pesta kelulusan tiba". Kata Kaito

"Apakah kau akan kembali?". Miku bertanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Tentu saja.. aku berjanji. Saat pulang nanti, aku pasti akan langsung menikahimu. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan selalu mencintaimu". Kaito berkata sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada wajah Miku kemudian menciumnya

"Aku tahu". Miku membalas, sementara ia membiarkan Kaito menciumnya

* * *

><p>Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun telah tiba. Miku dan Kaito berjanji akan bertemu di taman dekat kota. Sementara itu di rumahnya, Miku kelihatan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju taman karena tadi pagi ia terlambat bangun...<p>

"Celaka! Lagi-lagi aku terlambat! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa jam _alarm_ ku mendadak bisa rusak". Miku berkata sambil berlari sementara napasnya sudah tersengal-sengal

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Miku tiba di taman. Ia menatap keadaan sekelilingnya, ternyata Kaito masih belum juga tiba...

"Baguslah, ternyata aku tiba di sini jauh lebih cepat dari dia". Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menghela napas namun tiba-tiba saja suara seseorang mengagetkannya dari belakang

"Kau membuatku menunggu". Kata Kaito

Miku membalikkan badan dan menatap Kaito sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Miku yang melihatnya langsung terkejut

"Mari kita pergi!". Kaito berkata sambil mengenggam tangan Miku kemudian mengajaknya ke tempat tujuan pertama

* * *

><p>Mereka tiba di gedung bioskop...<p>

"Kita harus membeli makanan dan minuman terlebih dulu". Kata Kaito

"Baiklah". Balas Miku

Setelah membeli makanan, minuman, dan tiket masuk, mereka segera masuk ke dalam studio

"Silahkan duduk, nona". Kata Kaito

"Eh? K-Kenapa?". Miku bertanya, wajahnya merona merah

"Apakah kau telah melupakannya? **PELAJARAN KE 1: **_**Ladies**__**first**_, itu adalah hal yang cukup mendasar untuk membuat seorang gadis duduk duluan terlebih dulu". Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum

"Rupanya kau sudah banyak belajar". Miku berkata sementara wajahnya masih merona

"Tentu saja, karena guru yang mengajariku sangat hebat". Kaito membalas sambil tersenyum

Tak lama kemudian, satu persatu lampu yang ada di dalam studio mulai dipadamkan

"Sebentar lagi _film_ horror nya akan segera dimulai". Kaito berkata, ia terlihat tenang

Miku yang mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan langsung terkejut

"A-Apa? Horror?! Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku, tadinya kupikir kau akan memilih untuk menonton film _action_. _Film_ horror samasekali tidak cocok untukku. Sejujurnya ini bukanlah bagian dari tes!". Miku berkata, ia terlihat sedikit gemetar

"Kuharap aku telah melewatinya, **PELAJARAN KE 2: jangan perlihatkan padanya tujuanmu yang sebenarnya**. Karena saat ini kau telah menjadi pacarku, aku tidak ingin melihatmu ketakutan". Kaito berkata sambil mengenggam tangan Miku

Di kursi tempat duduknya, Miku terlihat sedikit gelisah

"Gawat! Tadi aku kebanyakan minum _coca_-_cola_, sekarang aku benar-benar ingin ke toilet!". Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri

"_A-Ano_... Kaito, aku mau pergi ke toilet sebentar". Miku berkata sambil berdiri dari kursi tempat duduknya

Kaito yang mendengar perkataan Miku barusan hanya tertawa

"Hei, aku tidak bercanda. Ini serius, aku benar-benar ingin ke toilet!". Miku berkata, ia terlihat sedikit kesal

"Ya, aku mengerti.. silahkan pergi.. heheh". Kata Kaito

"Akhirnya, aku telah melewati **PELAJARAN KE 3: empati". **Kaito berkata pada dirinya sendiri

Beberapa menit kemudian, Miku kembali dari toilet

"Kau sudah ada kemajuan, Kaito. Tapi... hari ini bukan tes lagi seperti sebelumnya, ini adalah kencan yang sesungguhnya!". Seru Miku

"Tentu, aku mengerti". Balas Kaito

* * *

><p>Dua jam kemudian, film pun selesai. Kaito dan Miku segera pergi meninggalkan gedung bioskop menuju ke tempat selanjutnya: sebuah mall besar...<p>

"Ayo kita pergi!". Kaito berkata sambil mengenggam tangan Miku dan mengajaknya ke sebuah toko boneka

"Kenapa kita harus kemari?". Tanya Miku

"Pilihlah. Kau duluan, aku akan menunggu". Kata Kaito

"Jadi kau sedang mempraktekkan ** PELAJARAN KE 4: tunggulah gadis itu untuk menyelesaikan urusannya terlebih dulu?** Benarkah begitu?". Miku bertanya sambil tertawa

"Ya". Jawab Kaito

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berbelanja. Mereka berjalan keluar toko. Kaito melihat Miku sedang membawa tiga buah kantung belanjaan yang isinya lumayan berat, ia pun berjalan menghampiri Miku...

"Kantung ini isinya lumayan berat, biarkan aku membantumu". Kata Kaito

"_A-Arigatou_..". Miku berkata, wajahnya merona merah

"Tidak usah tersipu seperti itu, Miku. Semua ini memang wajar. Hahaha.. **PELAJARAN 5: kepekaan. **Aku sudah melewatinya". Kata Kaito

* * *

><p>Setelah selesai membeli semua keperluan, hari sudah menjelang sore, awan terlihat sedikit mendung. Kaito dan Miku memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Namun saat di perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja turun hujan yang amat deras...<p>

"Waaahhh, hujan! Gawat, aku lupa membawa payung!". Miku berkata sementara bajunya sudah basah

"Ayo kita ke hotel dan berteduh di sana untuk sementara, lagipula bajuku sudah basah semua". Kaito menatap Miku sambil memasang wajah datar

* * *

><p>Mereka tiba di hotel. Kaito dan Miku segera memesan kamar. Namun kamar yang berisi dua tempat tidur semuanya sudah penuh, hanya tersisa satu kamar yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur besar berukuran <em>king<em> _size_...

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?". Tanya Kaito

"Humm... tidak masalah, aku baik-baik saja". Miku menjawab, sementara wajahnya sedikit merona

Kaito dan Miku berjalan menuju pintu _lift_, mereka masuk ke dalam. Miku segera menekan tombol angka 7. Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di lantai atas. Kaito dan Miku berjalan menelusuri lorong hotel yang kelihatan cukup luas. Setelah menemukan kamar yang akan mereka tempati, Kaito mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celana lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kenop pintu. Pintu kamar pun terbuka. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam..

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah selesai mandi

"Ah! Yang tadi itu sangat menyegarkan". Miku berkata sambil duduk di atas tempat tidur bersama Kaito

"Miku, apakah kau sadar bahwa kita sedang berada di atas tempat tidur?". Tanya Kaito

"Tentu". Miku berkata sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil

Tiba-tiba saja Miku menyadari sesuatu

"T-Tunggu... t-tempat tidur?". Miku bertanya sambil menatap Kaito

"_Kono_ _hentai_!". Seru Miku, wajahnya kembali merona

"Ahahaha, jangan khawatir. Aku hanya bercanda". Kaito berkata sambil tertawa, namun tiba-tiba saja ia mendorong Miku ke tempat tidur sambil menatap matanya

Miku sangat terkejut akan reaksi Kaito barusan

"K-Kaito, apa yang akan kau lakukan?!". Miku bertanya, wajahnya merona merah seperti layaknya kepiting rebus

"Apakah kau ingin melakukannya sekarang juga?". Kaito bertanya sambil menatap lurus ke arah Miku

"Tidak! Jangan sekarang!". Balas Miku

"Jangan dibawa serius seperti itu, lagipula aku hanya bercanda.. hahaha...". Kaito berkata sambil berdiri dari tempat tidur

"Pakaian kita sudah kering. Apakah kau ingin pergi ke tempat lain?". Tanya Miku

"Huh? Memangnya kau mau pergi ke mana?". Kaito bertanya sementara Miku hanya tersenyum padanya

* * *

><p>Mereka tiba di sebuah <em>stand<em> _photo_ _booth_ yang terletak di pinggir kota...

"Ayo kita foto bersama!". Miku berkata sambil menarik Kaito

"T-Tapi aku belum siap". Kata Kaito

"_Onegai_... ini akan menjadi foto terakhir yang akan kusimpan untuk 4 tahun selanjutnya, selama kau berada di luar negeri nanti". Miku berkata sambil menundukkan kepala, ia terlihat sedih

"Maafkan aku, Miku. Jangan bersedih seperti itu, ayo kita berfoto. Tersenyumlah". Kata Kaito

Setelah selesai berfoto, Kaito dan Miku segera berjalan menuju stand _photo_ _booth_ yang terletak di depan untuk mengambil hasil foto mereka yang sudah jadi

"Waahh... aku terlihat buruk". Miku berkata sambil menatap foto tersebut

"Tidak, kau justru terlihat lucu". Kaito membalas perkataan Miku sambil tersenyum

"Kaito, berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan segera kembali. Aku akan menunggu lamaranmu". Miku berkata sambil menatap Kaito

"Tentu saja, aku janji. Secepatnya aku pasti akan segera kembali". Kata Kaito

.

.

.

** To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Minna, bgaimana mnurut klian? <strong>

**Mind to review, please? :3**

*A/N:

**Festival Tsukimi: **Festival ini ditujukan untuk menghormati bulan pada musim gugur.  
>Tradisi Tsukimi adalah menampilkan dekorasi yang terbuat dari rumput pampas (<em>susuki<em>) khas Jepang dan Tsukimi Dango. Tidak hanya itu, produksi pada musim gugur seperti _chestnut_, ubi jalar juga dijadikan persembahan ke pada sang Bulan ^_^

Biasanya bulan pada musim ini terlihat sangat besar dan jelas


	10. Awaited Day Eventually Arrive

**Minna, apa kabar? XD**

**Chapter ini mngkin adl chapter yg pling dtunggu2 oleh klian smua. Knp? (klo mau tau baca aj critanya #bletakk)**

**Ok, sblomnya saya mau bls review dlu nih (tumben x ini yg nge-review sepi bget, lgi pd ujian smua yah? =_=)**

***Shiroi Karen**: arigatou, ini ud saya lanjut. Silahkan dibaca XD

**Baiklah, klo gtu saya mlai aj lnjutan critanya **

**Meet reading, Minna ^**

**Story start!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Awaited Day Eventually Arrive<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: OOC, Typo, a little bit comedy, Dramatically Romance

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta kelulusan pun tiba. Seluruh siswa-siswi yang hadir di pesta tersebut terlihat amat mengagumkan...

"Gaun itu cocok sekali untukmu, Luka. Kau sangat cantik". Gakupo berkata sambil tersenyum menatap Luka

"_A-Arigatou_, Gakupo". Luka berkata, wajahnya sedikit merona

"Waahh! Kalian ini romantis sekali. Aku jadi iri". Rin berkata sambil menangis

Len yang melihat Rin tiba-tiba saja menangis langsung merasa sedikit panik

"Rin? Kau kenapa?". Tanya Len

"Hari kelulusan, itu berarti kita semua akan melanjutkan ke jalan yang berbeda. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi ". Rin berkata sambil menundukkan kepala

"Ya, dan aku pasti tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Len". Neru berkata, sementara ia sudah hampir ingin menangis

Gumi yang melihat dari kejauhan langsung berjalan mendekati mereka

"Kalian ini, jangan seperti itu. Kita kan cuma lulus dari sekolah. Jangan terlalu terpengaruh oleh suasana. Mungkin beberapa tahun ke depan, aku yakin bahwa suatu hari nanti kita pasti masih bisa bertemu dan berkumpul lagi seperti sekarang". Gumi berkata sambil mencoba untuk menghibur mereka

"Aku berharap kita semua bisa terus bersama seperti sekarang". Kata Akaito

"Tidak, aku tidak yakin. Karena setelah upacara kelulusan nanti, Kaito akan melanjutkan kuliah ke luar negeri dan itu akan membuat Miku merasa sedih". Haku berkata sambil menatap Kaito dan Miku tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri

"Kaito...". kata Miku

"Jangan khawatir, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja". Balas Kaito

* * *

><p><em><strong> Crypton Academy**_

Upacara kelulusan pun tiba. Seluruh siswa-siswi kelas 3 yang hadir langsung berkumpul di aula utama sambil mendengarkan pidato singkat dari kepala sekolah serta beberapa orang guru...

"Jika kupanggil nama kalian, silahkan berdiri dan naik ke atas panggung untuk mengambil ijazah kelulusan". Kata Kiyoteru sensei

"Nakajima Gumi".

"Ah, ternyata aku duluan". Kata Gumi

"Kagamine Rin".

"Bagaimana ini? Nilai-nilaiku pasti tidak begitu bagus". Rin berkata dalam hati

"Megurine Luka".

"_Haii_". Kata Luka

"Hatsune Miku".

"Y-Ya". Jawab Miku

"Yowane Haku".

"Ini membosankan –". Kata Haku

Beberapa kelompok siswa – siswi ada yang naik ke atas panggung untuk menyampaikan kesan, pesan dan juga rasa terima kasih mereka kepada para guru selama 3 tahun belajar di sekolah. Ada juga yang memberikan komentar, baik itu berupa lelucon ataupun pidato singkat kepada para guru maupun teman-teman sekelas mereka

Untuk Gumi: "Ah, dia memang sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada".

Untuk Rin: "Gadis berdada rata, hahahah".

Untuk Neru: "Dia itu memang _stalker_".

Untuk Luka: "Ratu pemarah".

Untuk Miku: "Gadis yang kesepian, hahah. Tidak pernah punya pacar sejak lahir".

Untuk Haku: "Penyendiri tingkat dewa".

Kaito, Len, Gakupo, dan Akaito yang mendengar perkataan beberapa kelompok siswa tersebut langsung berjalan menghampiri mereka

"Diantara kalian, siapa yang barusan bilang kalau Rin dan Neru adalah 'gadis berdada rata dan _stalker'_ ?". Len bertanya sambil menunjukkan serigai yang terlihat sedikit menyeramkan lalu menatap beberapa kelompok siswa yang mengejek Rin dan Neru

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil _butler_ ku kemari untuk meretakkan semua tulang-tulang, tengkorak kepala, menggoreng otak, serta membagi-bagikan semua organ tubuh dan juga usus kalian. Kau tahu, _butler_ ku samasekali tidak memiliki rasa belas kasihan terhadap siapapun jika aku yang memerintahkannya, dan dia akan melakukan semua itu dengan senang hati". Len berkata, sementara beberapa kelompok siswa tersebut yang mendengarnya langsung ketakutan setengah mati

Gakupo mendengar perkataan Len barusan dan berkata padanya

"Jadi, Len. Apakah semua ini masih belum cukup? Setelah selesai upacara kelulusan nanti, aku pasti akan menculikmu dan mengakhiri hidupmu yang menyedihkan itu". Gakupo berkata sambil tertawa jahat

"Kalian tahu, Miku bukanlah seorang 'gadis kesepian yang tidak pernah punya pacar sejak lahir'. Namun sekarang dia telah jadian dengan seorang yang _super_, _cool_, serta mengagumkan seperti diriku ini. Sekarang waktunya untuk mematahkan tulang –tulang kalian". Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum menyerigai

"Siapa yang kalian bilang 'penyendiri tingkat dewa'? Maaf, tapi tadi aku telah mendengar kalian menyebut-nyebut nama 'Haku'. Baiklah, jika memang itu yang kalian inginkan. Akan kubunuh kalian semua sekarang juga". Akaito berkata sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang terlihat menusuk

Setelah itu, beberapa kelompok siswa yang sebelumnya telah mengejek Rin dan teman-teman lainnya langsung berjalan mendekati Rin dan meminta maaf. Meskipun Rin dan yang lainnya tidak mengerti, apa yang membuat beberapa orang siswa tersebut meminta maaf kepada mereka seperti itu

.

.

.

Setelah upacara kelulusan selesai, mereka berkumpul di halaman depan sekolah yang terlihat cukup luas...

"Aku sayang kalian. Terima kasih karena telah menemaniku selama ini". Miku berkata sambil menangis. Rin, Neru, Gumi, Luka, dan Haku juga ikut menangis

"Miku, Rin, Luka, Haku, Neru.. setelah ini aku pasti akan merindukan kalian". Kata Gumi

"Aku akan merindukan saat di mana Luka terus-terusan menghajarku". Gakupo berkata sambil tersenyum

"Aku pasti akan merindukan Neru, kita selalu pergi jalan-jalan bersama". Kata Len

"Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian. Waaaahhh!". Kata Rin

"Berhentilah mengatakan 'Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian'. Katakan seperti ini 'Aku menyayangi kalian, terima kasih atas waktu kalian selama ini. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melupakan kalian. Aku pasti akan selalu mengingatnya". Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum, mencoba untuk menyemangati mereka semua

Mereka saling berpelukan satu sama lain, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan sekolah

* * *

><p>Rin dan teman-teman yang lain berencana ingin merayakan hari kelulusan mereka dan memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar di sebuah restoran...<p>

"Ah, sosis ini sangat enak". Gakupo berkata sambil mengarahkan sumpitnya ke piring yang terletak di sebelahnya

"I-Itu sosisku, _kono baka_!". Luka berkata sambil mencekik Gakupo, ia merasa sedikit kesal karena Gakupo diam-diam telah mencuri makanannya

"Buka mulutmu dan katakan 'ah', Len-sama". Kata Neru

Rin yang melihatnya merasa sedikit kesal

"_Yamete_! Makanlah daging ini sebagai gantinya, Len". Kata Rin

"Hentikan... mulutku daritadi sudah penuh TT_TT". Len berkata sambil berpura-pura menangis

"Haku, apakah kau sudah punya pacar?". Tanya Akaito

"Hmm, diriku". Balas Haku

Akaito yang mendengar perkataan Haku barusan langsung _sweatdrop_ seketika

Kaito yang daritadi hanya diam saja akhirnya memulai pembicaraan

"Besok pagi sekitar jam 10 aku akan langsung berangkat. Kita berkumpul di bandara Narita. Aku menunggu kedatangan kalian". Kata Kaito

"Apakah kau benar-benar akan pergi?". Tanya Miku

"Ya". Jawab Kaito

"Kami akan datang, tenang saja". Kata mereka semua

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya di bandara Narita...<p>

"Oh, tidak! Mataku sedikit sembab karena menangis semalaman. Aku jadi terlihat jelek". Miku berkata sambil menatap wajahnya melalui cermin kecil yang selalu ia bawa di tasnya

"Aku pernah melihat adegan yang seperti ini di _anime_. Seorang gadis menangis karena pacarnya harus pergi jauh meninggalkannya dan gadis itu tidak tidur sepanjang malam". Kata Gumi

"Gumi, apakah kau suka menonton _anime_? Aku baru tahu". Luka bertanya, ia sedikit terkejut

"Ya, tapi aku tidak terlalu menyukai _anime_ yang ber-_genre_ horror". Gumi berkata sambil tersenyum

"Miku". Rin berkata sambil menatap Miku, ia terlihat khawatir

"Kaito. Dia sudah datang". Kata Luka

"Kurasa mereka butuh privasi, lebih baik kita pergi sebentar". Gumi berkata sambil berjalan bersama teman-teman lainnnya menuju sebuah _cafe_ yang terletak di dalam bandara lalu menunggu di sana sambil memesan minuman

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kaito dan Miku...

"Jadi, ini adalah perpisahan kita". Miku berkata sambil menundukkan kepala

"Ya, tenanglah. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku pasti akan segera kembali. Aku janji". Kata Kaito

Miku membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam sana

"Kaito, bawalah foto ini bersamamu. Ini adalah foto kencan terakhir kita, supaya kau tidak merasa sedih dan juga kesepian". Miku berkata sambil memberikan foto tersebut pada Kaito

"Kaito., _hontou ni suki_... aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun". Miku berkata sambil menangis

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi aku harus pergi". Kaito berkata sambil memeluk Miku

"Kalau kau sudah sampai di sana, cepat berikan kabar padaku atau setidaknya telpon aku, atau aku akan menghajarmu!". Miku berkata sambil memeluk balik Kaito

"Tentu". Balas Kaito

Mereka saling mendekatkan wajah dan menempelkan tautan bibir masing-masing lalu berciuman. Mereka berciuman, dan itu akan menjadi ciuman terakhir mereka selama 4 tahun. Pesawat sebentar lagi akan segera berangkat, Kaito bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Sementara Miku melambaikan tangan padanya. Namun saat di jalan tiba-tiba saja tangan seseorang menariknya dari belakang. Kaito menatap orang itu, dia adalah Mikuo

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Atau aku bahkan tidak akan membawanya untuk pergi bersamaku. Tapi jika kau sudah tiba di tempat tujuanmu, pastikan bahwa kau menelponku atau setidaknya berikan tanda-tanda keberadaan bahwa kau masih hidup. Sekalipun kau sedang berada di luar negeri. Jika kau menyakitinya sekali lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk merebut dia darimu". Mikuo berkata sambil menatap Kaito

Kaito yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Miku sedang menangis, dan itu membuatnya ingin kembali. Namun ia tidak bisa

* * *

><p><em><strong>[4 tahun kemudian]<strong>_

Di kediaman Hatsune...

"Miku, apakah kau masih menunggunya?". Tanya Mikuo

"Ya, aku percaya padanya. Dia pasti akan segera kembali". Miku berkata sambil menatap foto dirinya bersama Kaito saat mereka pergi kencan sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya bahwa aku tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadapmu. Tapi jika dia tidak kembali juga, maka aku akan-". Mikuo berkata namun tiba-tiba saja suara seseorang menghentikan perkataannya

"Kau akan apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?". Tanya suara itu

Suara tersebut berasal dari pintu teras depan. Miku menatapnya, seorang lelaki bersurai _ocean_ _blue_ pendek sedang berdiri di sana sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Miku yang melihatnya langsung terkejut dan segera beranjak dari sofa tempat duduknya

"Kaito!". Miku berlari kearah Kaito lalu memeluknya dengan erat

"Ah, lagi-lagi aku diabaikan". Mikuo berkata sambil tertawa

"Aku kembali, Miku. Maukah kau menikah denganku?". Kaito bertanya sambil mengenggam sebuah kotak persegi empat kecil berwarna merah lalu membukanya, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin berwarna perak

Miku yang melihatnya langsung terkejut, wajahnya merona merah

"T-Tentu!". Miku berkata sementara wajahnya masih merona

* * *

><p>Hingga beberapa hari ke depan, Miku dan Kaito sedang sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pesta pernikahan mereka...<p>

"Kaito, apakah kau sudah menghubungi Rin dan Len? Aku sudah menghubungi Neru dan Haku". Miku bertanya pada Kaito

"Bukankah kemarin kau sudah memberikan nomor mereka padaku?". Tanya Kaito

"Ya, seingatku kemarin aku sudah mencatatnya di sebuah kertas. Di mana kau meletakkan kertasnya?". Tanya Miku

"Ah, aku lupa. Nanti aku akan mencarinya, sudahlah. Bisakah kau berikan nomor mereka sekali lagi padaku?". Tanya Kaito

"Tentu". jawab Miku

Mereka kembali duduk di ruang tengah sambil melanjutkan pembicaraan

"Gakupo dan Luka sudah menikah tahun lalu". Kata Miku

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan mendahului kita.. hahah..". Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum

"Ya, dan Gakupo kelihatannya sangat senang dengan kelahiran anak pertamanya. Luka masih sama seperti biasa, tidak pernah berubah. Dia juga masih sering menghajar Gakupo, tapi sepertinya Gakupo malah menyukainya". Miku menambahkan

"Ah, baguslah". Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum

"Kaito, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang aneh denganmu, daritadi kau terus –terusan tersenyum. Miku bertanya sambil menatap Kaito

"Ya, tenanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa". Kata Kaito

"Dan juga, aku sudah mengirimkan undangan pernikahan kita kepada keluarga dan semua teman-temanku. Kau juga harus". Kata Miku

"Y-Ya". Balas Kaito

* * *

><p>Di kediaman Hatsune...<p>

Hari berikutnya, Miku dan Mikuo sedang berada di ruang tengah sambil berbincang-bincang

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan menikah?". Tanya Mikuo

"Ya". Jawab Miku

Raut wajah Mikuo terlihat sedih saat mendengar perkataan Miku

"Ayolah, Mikuo. Kau jangan bersedih seperti itu. Kau harus tersenyum". Kata Miku

"Ya, selamat untukmu dan Kaito". Sapa Mikuo

* * *

><p>Hari pernikahan pun telah tiba. Miku berjalan memasuki lorong gereja dengan didampingi oleh pamannya. Ketika ia sudah sampai di depan altar, prosesi pernikahan pun dimulai. Kaito dan Miku saling berhadapan lalu mengucapkan janji suci mereka...<p>

"Aku, Shion Kaito, menerimamu, Hatsune Miku untuk menjadi istriku. Untuk memiliki dan menerima , mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, sehat dan sakit. Untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai hingga maut memisahkan, dengan bimbingan Tuhan. Dan karena itu aku menyerahkan jiwa raga ini untukmu". Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum menatap Miku

"Aku, Hatsune Miku, menerimamu, Shion Kaito untuk menjadi suamiku. Untuk memiliki dan menerima , mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, sehat dan sakit. Untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai hingga maut memisahkan, dengan bimbingan Tuhan. Dan karena itu aku menyerahkan jiwa raga ini untukmu". Miku berkata sambil tersenyum menatap Kaito

Setelah itu mereka saling bertukar cincin. Kaito memasukkan cincin tersebut pada jari manis tangan kanan Miku. Sedangkan Miku memasukkan cincin tersebut pada jari manis tangan kanan Kaito

"Dengan ini, kalian telah resmi menjadi suami-istri! Anda boleh mencium pengantin anda". Pendeta itu berkata sambil tersenyum

Kaito membuka perlahan kerudung transparan yang menutupi wajah cantik Miku. Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku. Mereka saling menempelkan tautan bibir masing-masing lalu berciuman

"_Go for it_, Kaito!". Seru Gakupo dan Len bersamaan

"_Go_! _Go_! Miku chi!". Luka dan teman-teman yang lain juga ikut berteriak

Miku mengenggam sebuket bunga lalu melemparnya ke belakang. Siapapun yang telah menangkap bunga tersebut, maka orang itu akan menikah berikutnya. Dan ternyata Neru yang mendapatnya, ia pun berteriak dengan senang

"Waaahh! Len-sama dan aku akan menikah tahun depan!". Seru Neru, ia terlihat senang

* * *

><p>Beberapa jam kemudian setelah resepsi pernikahan selesai. Kedua pengantin baru tersebut segera pulang menuju rumah baru mereka...<p>

"Aku mencintaimu". Kata Miku

"Aku sangat mencintaimu". Balas Kaito

Kemudian mereka saling menempelkan tautan bibir masing-masing dan berciuman

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Minna, bgaimana mnurut klian?<strong>

**D chapter dpan nti critanya mngkin bkln saya buat agak sedih, bs dbilang itu adl konflik trakhir –"**

**Mind to review, please? :3**


	11. Our Last Moment

**Minna, apa kabar? XD**

**Chapter x ini mngkin critanya agak kerasa sedih, saya sarankan lbih baik klian siapkan tissue utk kdepannya :'(**

**Ok, sblomnya saya mau bls review dlu nih (tumben x ini yg nge-review sepi bget, lgi pd ujian smua yah? =_=)**

***Shiroi Karen**: mngkin d chapter ini critanya bkln sedih, smua konflik akan brakhir d sini. –"

**Baiklah, klo gtu saya mlai aj **

**Meet reading, Minna ^ **

**Story start!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Our Last Moment<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: OOC, Typo, a little bit comedy, Dramatically Romance

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

_**[3 bulan kemudian]**_

Pagi hari yang cerah seperti biasanya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 pagi. Kaito dan Miku baru saja bangun tidur, mereka bersiap-siap untuk sarapan ke dapur...

"_Ohayou_". Miku berkata pada Kaito sambil mempersiapkan sarapan pagi

"_Ohayou_, Miku". Kaito balas berkata sambil berjalan mendekati Miku dan memeluknya dari belakang, sementara Miku masih sibuk memasak

"Jangan sekarang, Kaito. Tidakkah kau lihat kalau aku sedang memasak?". Miku berkata sambil tersenyum

"Hmmm... tapi aku masih ingin memelukmu". Kaito berkata dengan manja

"Pergilah sekarang juga atau aku tidak akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu". Miku berkata sambil mengejek

"Baik, baik. Aku mengerti". Balas Kaito

.

.

.

_**[30 menit kemudian]**_

Kaito masih menunggu di ruang makan sambil membaca koran. Melihat bahwa Miku sedang berjalan menuju meja makan sambil membawa 2 buah piring nasi goreng _negi_. Kaito pun kembali menaruh korannya..

"Sarapannya sudah siap". Miku berkata, ia terlihat senang

"Akhirnya, perutku daritadi sudah lapar~". Kata Kaito

Kaito mulai mencicipi nasi goreng _negi_ buatan Miku

"Hmmm, rasanya lezat sekali. Bukankah ini adalah makanan kesukaanmu?". Tanya Kaito

"_Hai_". Miku membalas sambil mencicipi nasi goreng buatannya sendiri

"Sarapan pagi ini rasanya luar biasa... ugh!". Miku berkata namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasa mual dan langsung beranjak dari kursi meja makan menuju kamar mandi

Kaito yang melihatnya langsung berjalan menyusul Miku

"Miku, apakah kau baik-baik saja?". Kaito bertanya, ia menatap Miku dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan melihat Miku sedang muntah-muntah

"Mungkinkah?". Miku berkata sambil menatap Kaito

"Oh, maksudmu..". Kaito berkata, sepertinya ia mengerti

"Mungkin, tapi aku tidak begitu yakin". Miku membalas perkataan Kaito barusan sambil membasuh wajahnya di _wastafel_

Kaito terlihat senang. Ia pun berjalan ke dalam lalu menggendong Miku ala _bridal_ _style_

"Maksudmu, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah?!".

"Hei, turunkan aku! Kita masih belum bisa memastikan!". Miku berkata, wajahnya merona merah

"Tidak, kita harus merayakan ini". Kata Kaito

"Tidak perlu sampai seheboh itu, Kaito. Cepatlah, kau harus bersiap-siap pergi kerja atau kau akan terlambat". Kata Miku

"Baiklah, istriku tercinta". Kaito berkata sambil menurunkan Miku

Kaito segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi, lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi kerja

"_Ja nee_". Kata Kaito

"_Ja nee_, Kaito". Miku berkata sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya, sementara Kaito sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah

"Baiklah, saatnya untuk kembali bekerja". Miku berkata sambil mengunci pintu teras depan

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di tempat kerjanya. Raut wajah Kaito terlihat sangat senang dan juga bersemangat. Salah seorang manajernya pun datang menghampirinya...<p>

"Kaito-san, sepertinya hari ini kau terlihat senang". Kata manajernya, Kasane Ted

"Tentu saja, kali ini aku benar-benar sangat bersemangat untuk kerja. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah". Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum menatap Ted

"Wah, jadi istrimu sudah hamil? Selamat!". Kata Ted

"_Arigatou_, Ted-san". Balas Kaito

* * *

><p>Malam harinya, Kaito tiba di rumah. Miku menyambut kedatangannya...<p>

"_Tadaima_". Kaito berkata sambil memeluk Miku

"_Okaeri_. Kaito, apakah kau ingin makan sesuatu?". Tanya Miku

"Ah, tidak usah. Akhir-akhir ini kepalaku selalu terasa sakit. Aku tidak tahu kenapa". Kata Kaito

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu lelah bekerja. Kalau begitu tidurlah lebih awal. Masih ada pekerjaan lain yang harus kuselesaikan". Kata Miku

"Baiklah". Kaito berkata sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar, tak lama kemudian ia pun tertidur

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ 2 minggu kemudian]<strong>_

Di tempat kerja Kaito...

"Kaito-san, di sini masih ada beberapa dokumen yang masih harus diselesaikan". Kata Ted

"Baiklah, taruh saja dokumennya di mejaku". Kata Kaito

Ted menatap raut wajah Kaito yang terlihat sedikit pucat

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau sedang tidak enak badan". Kata Ted

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa". Balas Kaito

* * *

><p>Malam harinya, di rumah Kaito dan Miku...<p>

"Jadi, hasilnya positif?". Kaito bertanya pada Miku

"Ya, Kaito. Dan kau akan segera menjadi seorang ayah". Miku berkata, ia terlihat senang

"Ayah?". Tanya Kaito

"Ya, kubilang hasilnya positif". Balas Miku

"Apa? Kau bilang apa barusan? Memangnya apa yang baru saja kutanyakan?". Tanya Kaito

"Uhm, mengenai test kehamilanku". Miku berkata, ia merasa sedikit heran

"Oh, baguslah...". Kaito berkata, suaranya terdengar sangat lemah

"Kaito, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat semakin aneh dan menakutkan. Entah mengapa, kau selalu saja melupakan hal-hal yang baru saja terjadi dan... sekarang kau pasti sudah lapar, ayo kita ma-". Miku berkata sambil menatap Kaito, namun tiba-tiba saja Kaito pingsan

Miku berlari mendekati Kaito lalu mengguncangkan tubuhnya

"Kaito! Kaito! Bangunlah, hei!". Seru Miku

Miku berkali-kali mencoba untuk membangunkan Kaito, namun Kaito masih belum juga sadar

"Seseorang, tolong!". Miku berteriak, ia terlihat panik

* * *

><p><strong><em>[ 3 hari kemudian]<em>**

Di rumah sakit, Miku dan Mikuo kini sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu...

"_Arigatou_, Mikuo. Jika kau tidak segera datang ketika aku menghubungimu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Ini sudah lewat 3 hari, tapi dia masih belum juga sadar". Miku berkata pada Mikuo

"Jangan sungkan, lagipula aku juga sudah menganggap Kaito sebagai temanku. Aku percaya dia pasti akan segera sadar demi kau". Kata Mikuo

Tak lama kemudian, seorang dokter berjalan menghampiri Miku dan Mikuo

"Maaf, apakah benar kau adalah istrinya Kaito-san?". Tanya dokter itu

"Ya, memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya?". Miku bertanya, ia terlihat khawatir

Dokter tersebut menghentikan perkataannya untuk sementara. Tak lama kemudian ia pun kembali melanjutkan

"Suami anda mengindap _anaemia_". Kata dokter itu

Miku yang mendengar perkataan dokter tersebut langsung terkejut

"A-Apa?!". Seru Miku

"Tunggu dulu, dokter. _Anaemia_? Maksud anda itu adalah penyakit di mana tidak ada darah atau sesuatu lainnya?". Tanya Mikuo

"_Anaemia_ adalah gangguan kekurangan sel darah merah yang berakibat pada kekurangan oksigen, dan dapat menyebabkan kelelahan serta gejala lain seperti kehilangan ingatan. Apakah sebelumnya dia pernah mengalami hilang ingatan?". Tanya dokter itu

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini dia selalu lupa dengan apa yang kami bicarakan sebelumnya dan-". Kata Miku

"Tolong tenanglah. Kira-kira kapan dia mulai hilang ingatan?". Tanya dokter itu

"Kupikir semua ini berawal ketika ia baru saja kembali dari luar negeri, sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu". Jawab Miku

"Kondisinya sudah sangat parah. Aku minta maaf, tapi tolong persiapkan dirimu untuk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kami tidak yakin kalau semua ini baru terjadi sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu. Kami yakin dia pasti sudah lama mengindap penyakit ini. Dia hanya tidak ingin memberitahumu. Sekarang kau sudah boleh menjenguknya, temuilah dia". Kata dokter itu

"Miku, tenanglah. Tadi pagi aku baru menerima surat dari Meiko, dia mengirimnya dari Amerika. Surat ini ditujukkan untukmu". Mikuo berkata sambil memberikan surat tersebut pada Miku

Miku mengambil surat tersebut lalu membacanya

"_Miku,_

_Aku sudah dengar apa yang terjadi pada Kaito. Akan kuberitahukan yang sebenarnya padamu. Kaito datang ke Amerika bukan untuk melanjutkan kuliah, dia tidak mengatakannya padamu karena tidak ingin kau merasa khawatir. Dia datang kemari untuk mengobati penyakitnya, anaemia. Itu adalah penyakit keturunan dari keluarga ayahnya. Tapi sayangnya dokter di sini juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia pulang ke Jepang seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, lalu ia pun memutuskan untuk menikahimu. Mungkin kau masih bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa mengetahui semua ini? Itu karena sebelumnya dia telah menceritakan semuanya padaku, dan dia mengatakan padaku untuk memberitahumu jika waktunya sudah dekat. Tolong kau jaga dia_

_Meiko_

.

.

.

Miku membaca surat tersebut sambil menangis, ia pun berjalan memasuki ruangan di mana saat ini Kaito sedang dirawat. Di dalam sana, ia melihat Kaito yang masih terbaring koma di atas tempat tidur dengan bantuan alat-alat medis seperti selang oksigen dan juga selang infus yang menopang kelangsungan hidupnya...

"Kaito... bangunlah, kumohon... aku sudah membawakan makanan kesukaanmu, _ice cream_..". Miku berkata, ia hampir ingin menangis

Miku masih menunggu selama beberapa jam dan tertidur di kursi yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur Kaito. Perlahan-lahan tangan Kaito mulai bergerak, kedua kelopak matanya mulai terbuka. Miku pun terbangun, saat melihatnya ia amat terkejut

"K-Kaito? Kau sudah sadar? _Arigatou, Kami-sama_. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil dokter kemari". Miku berkata, ia terlihat senang

Kaito mengenggam tangan Miku

"T-Tunggu.. Nona, kau siapa?". Kaito bertanya, suaranya masih terdengar lemah

Miku yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut, namun ia masih mencoba untuk tetap tenang

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan, Kaito? Kumohon, jangan bercanda. Ini aku, Miku. Aku adalah istrimu". Kata Miku

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatmu". Kata Kaito

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa orang suster berjalan memasuki kamar di mana Kaito sedang dirawat. Miku menatap mereka

"Untuk sementara biarkan kami yang menangani dia. Tolong keluarlah sebentar". Kata suster itu

* * *

><p>Di luar ruangan, Miku membenamkan kedua telapak tangan di wajahnya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sementara Mikuo masih mencoba untuk menenangkannya...<p>

"I-Ini terlalu b-berlebihan... a-aku t-tidak bisa menerimanya". Miku berkata, ia hampir tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun karena air mata yang terus menerus membasahi wajahnya

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada di sini untukmu, jadi tenanglah". Mikuo berkata sambil memeluk Miku

"B-Bukan itu maksudku. A-Aku hamil". Miku berkata sambil menangis

"A-Apa?!". Mikuo berkata, ia terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Miku barusan

Mikuo segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan, meskipun beberapa orang suster mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Namun sepertinya ia tetap bersikeras untuk masuk. Mikuo menarik kerah baju piyama Kaito. Kaito yang menyadarinya langsung terkejut

"S-Siapa kau?". Tanya Kaito

"Mengapa?! Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini terhadapnya?! Kau bukanlah seorang suami yang baik! Jika aku berada di posisimu, mungkin sekarang aku sudah bahagia. Tapi aku tidak bisa membahagiakannya, sedangkan kau bisa! Kalau begitu mengapa kau malah menyembunyikan kondisimu yang sebenarnya pada Miku? Tega sekali kau membohonginya sampai seperti ini?! Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu, Jika kau tidak bisa membahagiakannya, setidaknya jangan pernah menyakiti perasaannya! Bangunlah, Kaito! Miku.. Miku _ga matte yo_... Dia menunggumu sembuh, _baka!_". Mikuo berteriak

"M-Miku?".

"YA, MIKU. DIALAH ISTRIMU!". Mikuo berteriak sambil menangis

"M-Miku... i-istriku...". Kaito berkata sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing

Mikuo mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Mikuo memukul tembok yang berada di sebelahnya dengan cukup keras, tangan kanannya pun berdarah

"Sialan, kau. Kaito!". Serunya dalam hati

* * *

><p>Beberapa jam kemudian, malam hari pun telah tiba. Miku masih berada di rumah sakit untuk menemani Kaito, sedangkan Mikuo sudah pamit pulang ke rumahnya...<p>

"Nona, kusarankan padamu untuk bicara dengannya malam ini juga. Temuilah dia". Dokter itu berkata, sementara Miku masih menangis

.

.

.

Miku berjalan memasuki kamar. Ia menatap Kaito yang masih terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Miku duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur Kaito...

"Maafkan Mikuo, tadi dia hanya marah". Miku berkata sambil menangis

"Mikuo? Lelaki yang beberapa jam lalu kemari? Tidak apa-apa". Kata Kaito

"Kaito, apakah kau benar-benar tidak ingat padaku?". Miku bertanya sambil menangis, sementara ia mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum

"Miku, istriku... a-aku ingat sedikit, dan juga.. Rin, Len, Luka, Gumi, Haku, Neru-". Kaito berkata namun tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sakit

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Tidak apa-apa". Miku berkata sambil tersenyum meskipun air mata masih mengalir membasahi wajahnya

"Meskipun aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Meskipun otakku tidak bisa mengingatmu. Kurasa hatiku tidak demikian. Aku merasakan sakit, bukan secara fisik. Ya, hatiku terasa sakit. Terasa sakit karena air matamu yang terus menerus mengalir". Kaito berkata, sementara Miku masih menangis sambil memeluk Kaito

"Jangan menangis. Aku akan mengatakan ini, tolong dengarkan aku. Miku-san". Kata Kaito

"Meskipun aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, semua hal yang telah kita lalui bersama. Tapi senyumanmu itu akan selalu kuingat sampai aku mati. Bahwa aku telah mencintai seorang gadis bernama Miku sebelum mengindap penyakit ini".

Tangisan Miku semakin menjadi-jadi, namun ia masih tetap mencoba untuk tersenyum di hadapan Kaito

"Tersenyumlah...". Kaito berkata dengan suara lemah

"Ya".

Miku mengangkat tangan kanan Kaito kemudian meletakkan di perutnya

"Peganglah perutku, anak kita sedang tumbuh di dalam sini. Meskipun kau masih belum bisa merasakan pergerakannya". Kata Miku

"Kuharap dia laki-laki". Kata Kaito

"Ya". Miku berkata sambil menangis namun tersenyum

"Mungkin aku akan pergi mendahuluimu. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, namun tidak hari ini ataupun besok. Jika kita bisa dilahirkan kembali dan bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya. Sampai kapanpun kau akan selalu ada di hatiku dan kita akan hidup bahagia bersama untuk selamanya". Kata Kaito

"Ya, _oyasumi_". Miku berkata sambil menangis, sementara ia masih mengenggam tangan Kaito

"_Hontou ni suki_... M-Miku...". Kaito berkata, perlahan-lahan ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Genggaman tangannya pun terlepas dari Miku

"_Oyasumi_, Kaito". Miku berkata sambil membelai surai biru Kaito kemudian mengecup keningnya

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, minna! critanya slesai smpai di sini<strong>

**Apa-apaan nih?! Tamatnya ga elit bget? *digebukreaders**

**Jangan marah2 dlu woii, msih ada lanjutannya dkit nih =_=**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[15 tahun kemudian]<strong>_

Beberapa tahun setelah Kaito meninggal, Miku masih tetap tinggal di kediamannya yang sebelumnya pernah ia tinggali bersama Kaito. Miku memutuskan untuk tidak menikah lagi. Sedangkan Mikuo masih terus menemani Miku, ia kini menggantikan posisi Kaito untuk mengurus Nigaito. Anak dari Kaito dan Miku. Namun di usianya yang ke 35 tahun, Miku divonis mengindap kanker usus stadium 3. Keadaan fisiknya semakin hari semakin melemah sehingga ia hanya bisa berbaring di atas tempat tidur...

"Kaa-san! Malam ini aku ingin pergi menginap ke rumah temanku". Kata Nigaito

"Pergilah, jaga dirimu". Kata Miku

"_Arigatou_, Kaa-san". Nigaito berkata sambil berjalan keluar kamar

Mikuo menatap Nigaito dari kejauhan

"Nigaito, dia benar-benar sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dewasa". Kata Mikuo

"Ya, _arigatou_. Semua ini berkat kau, dia juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai ayahnya". Miku berkata sambil tersenyum

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa". Kata Mikuo

"_Gomen_, aku tidak bisa memberikan cinta yang sama seperti yang telah kau berikan untukku". Kata Miku

"Tidak apa-apa". Mikuo berkata sambil menatap Miku, sementara itu matanya terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca

"Mikuo, bisakah kau tolong jaga Nigaito untukku? Mungkin penyakit ini tidak akan bertahan lama bagiku untuk melihat dia menemukan pasangan hidupnya. Aku ingin supaya dia bisa hidup bahagia seperti yang lain". Kata Miku

"T-Tentu saja, aku janji". Mikuo berkata sambil mencoba untuk menahan air matanya

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan pergi menyusulku dan Kaito sampai putra kita menemukan cinta sejatinya". Miku berkata sambil tersenyum

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku pasti akan menjaganya. Berhentilah menjadi gadis yang keras kepala". Mikuo berkata sambil sedikit mengejek

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, sekarang aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang". Miku berkata, perlahan-lahan ia mulai memejamkan matanya

Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang memasuki jendela kamar dan sedikit mengayunkan kain korden. Malam itu, bulan bersinar dengan sangat terang

"_Oyasumi_, Miku. Sekarang kau sudah bersama dengannya di surga. Aku yakin, Kaito pasti akan selalu mengingatmu". Mikuo berkata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup kening Miku

* * *

><p><em><strong>[10 tahun kemudian]<strong>_

Nigaito berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah bersama seorang gadis bersurai biru yang model rambutnya terlihat sedikit unik, ia pun memperkenalkan gadis tersebut pada Mikuo...

"Tou-san, kenalkan. Dia adalah pacarku". Nigaito berkata pada Mikuo

"_Watashi wa _Fujiwara Aoki _desu_". Kata gadis itu

"Salam kenal". Mikuo berkata sambil menjabat tangan Aoki

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun setelah itu, mereka pun menikah dan memutuskan untuk pergi keluar negeri selama beberapa hari

"Tou-san, apakah kau ingin ikut bersama kami ke Amerika?". Tanya Nigaito

"Tidak, aku akan tetap tinggal di sini". Jawab Mikuo

"Apa kau yakin?". Tanya Nigaito

"Ya, pergilah". Kata Mikuo

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Ja nee_, Tou-san". Nigaito melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan pergi bersama Aoki

Nigaito dan Aoki berjalan keluar sambil membawa barang-barang keperluan mereka. Nigaito menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan melewati rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan rumah

* * *

><p>Suatu malam, Mikuo sedang duduk sendirian di teras depan rumah. Ia menatap ke arah langit malam di mana bulan dan bintang-bintang juga ikut bersinar dengan sangat terang...<p>

"Kaito, aku sudah membesarkan putramu menjadi seorang lelaki sejati. Ah, maksudku menjadi seorang pria dewasa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia sekarang sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama istrinya, Aoki-san. Sekarang kau harus membayarku, haha...". Mikuo berkata sambil menatap langit

"Miku, apakah kau sudah dengar apa yang barusan kukatakan pada Kaito? Aku sudah melaksanakan janjiku padamu. Sekarang bolehkah aku pergi menyusul kalian berdua? Hehe.. hidup ini memang indah..".

Mikuo mencoba untuk mengingat semua hal yang telah terjadi, baik itu menyenangkan maupun menyedihkan

"Ya, hidup ini memang bahagia".

Ketika Mikuo baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya, ia melihat ada 2 orang anak kecil sedang berjalan-jalan melewati jalanan depan rumah. Seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Miku, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna merah dan seorang anak lelaki yang mirip dengan Kaito, hanya saja rambutnya bersurai ungu kehitaman. Mereka berhenti sebentar di taman yang terletak di seberang rumah. Mikuo bisa mendengar sedikit pembicaraan mereka

"Kiku-chan. Ayo kita pulang, ini sudah malam. Kaa-san pasti akan memarahi kita". Kata anak lelaki tersebut

"Tunggu, Taito-kun. Aku ingin memetik bunga ini untuk teman-teman kita". Kata gadis kecil tersebut

Saat mereka berdua sedang sibuk bermain, mereka melihat ada beberapa orang anak kecil yang berjalan menghampiri mereka

"Ah, Ren-Kun, Lin-chan, Gumo-Kun, Luki-kun, Gakuko-chan, Nero-kun, Hakuo-kun, Akaiko-chan. Tolong bujuk Kiku-chan, dia tidak ingin pulang". Kata anak lelaki tersebut

"Aku tidak peduli, aku ingin bersama Lin-chan".

"_Yamete yo_, Nero! Lin-chan adalah milikku!".

"Gakuko-chan, aku menyukaimu".

"Diamlah Luki, atau aku akan menghajarmu".

Mikuo menatap mereka dari kejauhan

"Mereka semua benar-benar mirip seperti kita waktu dulu. Kuharap kalian semua masih berada di sini. Apakah hanya tinggal aku sendiri saja, satu-satunya orang yang tersisa di grup? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku datang". Mikuo berkata sambil memejamkan mata untuk terakhir kalinya

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, minna. Bgaimana mnurut klian?<strong>

**Akhirnya fic ini tamat jg. Pdhl tdinya saya rncana mau bkin epilognya di chapter slnjutnya. Tpi krn saya pikir critanya ngak bgitu banyak, jdinya saya gabungin aj d chapter ini**

**Mind to review, please? :3**


End file.
